A Irmã do Lobo
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Ele tentou fugir, tentou resistir, mas nada pode impedir uma mulher apaixonada de conseguir o objeto de seu amor. Nada mais fácil do que fazer um homem racional parar de pensar com a cabeça de cima e começar a agir com a de baixo. FlashBacks. Mostly 1997.
1. Nas Masmorras

**Capítulo 001 – Nas Masmorras**

**Noite da morte de Albus Dumbledore**

Os membros da Ordem lutavam contra os comensais que ainda estavam no castelo.

- Onde está Severus? – gritou McGonagall. – Por que ele não está ajudando?

- Snape fugiu com os outros. – disse Harry correndo ao encontro da diretora.

- O que?

- Ele matou Dumbledore.

- O que você falando, Harry? - estranhou Lupin.

- Snape matou Dumbledore! Eu vi! E eu não pude impedir! – gritava o menino.

E todos correram para fora, até onde estava o corpo do Diretor.

Silêncio. Entrecortado apenas pelos soluços de choros e lamentos.

- Vamos nos certificar de que não tem mais nenhum comensal dentro do castelo e... fecharemos as portas de Hogwarts. – murmurou McGonagall.

Os alunos a olharam, mas ninguém disse uma palavra. Ela era a diretora agora, e Hogwarts sem Dumbledore não seria a mesma coisa.

Os membros da Ordem se separaram em duplas e foram checar o castelo.

Remus e Tonks foram verificar as masmorras.

- Como pode... Snape ter matado Dumbledore? É... absurdo. – murmurou Tonks.

- Mas Harry diz ter visto... e não há motivos para ele ter fugido com os comensais.

Eles entraram na sala de Poções. Remus seguiu para os aposentos privativos de Snape, onde ele encontrou a pessoa que ele queria ver há muito tempo, mas temia encontrar naquela situação. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, que estava desmaiada.

- Não... o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixinho, pegando-a nos braços, medo tomando conta de si. Não tinha como escondê-la de Tonks.

- Encontrou alguém, Remus? – perguntou a auror entrando no quarto de Snape e parando à porta ao ver o namorado com uma mulher nos braços. – Quem é ela? Não me parece ser comensal... – ela se aproximou verificando se a mulher tinha a Marca Negra. – Não. Definitivamente ela não é uma comensal. O que estaria uma mulher tão nova e bonita fazendo nos aposentos do Snape? - ela perguntou às paredes. Lupin estava nervoso. Ela notou. - O que há, Remus? Você... sabe quem é ela?

Remus levou a mulher até a cama, a deitando ali.

- Vamos levá-la para a sede da Ordem ela deve estar precisando de cuidados. – continuava a falar Tonks, percebendo o medo do namorado.

- Não. Não acho que devemos levá-la para a sede da Ordem.

- Mas... – ela se aproximou de Remus. – Você sabe quem é ela?

- Sim. – ele respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto da mulher desacordada. – Eu a conheço.

- Uma ex-namorada? – tentou Tonks, ciúmes na voz.

- Não. – ele sorriu, triste. – Minha irmã.

- Sua... irmã? Por que você nunca me contou que tem uma irmã?

- Porque... ela fugiu, desapareceu, há uns 9 anos, logo depois de terminar Hogwarts. Você não lembra dela?

Tonks fitou a mulher na cama.

- Não.

- Mas você lembra do fato de ter havido um relacionamento entre um certo professor e uma sonserina na época que você estudava aqui?

- Claro! No meu quarto ano havia boatos que a monitora de poções estava... – Tonks olhou para Remus, sem acreditar. – Era sua irmã quem teve um relacionamento com Snape? – ela quase gritou, chocada.

- Sim. – ele respirou fundo. – É por isso que não acho seguro levar ela para a sede da Ordem. McGonagall irá reconhecê-la e... podem querer usá-la como isca.

- Mas por que ela está aqui? Desacordada nos aposentos do Snape?

- Não sei. Ela havia desaparecido e eu não a via desde então. Não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu com ela nos últimos anos. – ele verificou a mulher sobre a cama. – Não parece que está ferida...

E um barulhinho chamou a atenção deles.

Havia um berço num canto do quarto e era dele que viera o barulho.

Tonks se aproximou do berço, a varinha em punho. Mas seu semblante aliviando e abrindo-se em um sorriso no momento em que ela viu o que havia dentro do berço.

- Por Circe, mas que coisa mais linda.

- O que tem ai, Dora? - perguntou Lupin pegando a irmã no colo.

- Sua sobrinha, acredito eu. - respondeu ela, pegando a criança adormecida no colo. - Vamos indo?

- Eu não posso... estarei arriscando-as, Tonks... e se McGonagall quiser usar a criança?

- Ninguém vai arriscar a vida de uma criança, Remus! Mesmo ela sendo filha do Snape! - Tonks observou o receio nos olhos do namorado. - Temos que levá-las, Remus. Ela é sua irmã, elas fazem parte da sua família, e... elas tem uma ligação com Snape e ele matou Dumbledore... elas são uma peça importante...

- Eu sei. – ele admitiu. – Vamos levá-las.

E eles aparataram para a sede da Ordem, que era no Largo Grimmauld, sendo que Sirius ainda estava vivo.

* * *

**Mansão Black.**

Remus apareceu na sala com a irmã nos braços e Tonks com a pequena criança. Molly e Sirius correram para ajudá-los.

- Mas quem é essa mulher? – perguntou Molly. - E essa criança?

- Não... – murmurou Sirius, reconhecendo a mulher nos braços do amigo. – Mas é... – ele olhou para Lupin, buscando confirmação. – Florence?

- Sim. Eu a encontrei nos aposentos de Snape. Desacordada e sem varinha. - disse Remus.

Sirius olhou de volta para a mulher, como se não acreditasse que era ela.

- Vocês a conhecem? – perguntou Molly, pegando a criança dos braços de Tonks e ninando-a.

- Sim... esta é Florence Amy Lupin. Minha irmã. E esta no seu colo, Molly, deve ser minha sobrinha.

- Sua... irmã? – estranhou Molly, olhando para a criança que se mexia, como se fosse acordar. – Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. - sussurrou ela.

- Poucos sabem, Molly. - Lupin também baixou o tom de voz, para não acordar a sobrinha.

McGonagall e outros membros da Ordem entraram na sala, ouvindo um "shh" massivo e percebendo a menina adormecida nos braços de Molly.

- Daonde saiu essa criança? - perguntou McGonagall, mas logo dizendo: - Não importa, no momento! Eu vou voltar ao castelo, tenho que encaminhar os alunos para casa e temos que providenciar um enterro decente para Albus. – e os olhos da diretora caíram sobre a mulher desacordada. - Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Eu a encontrei desacordada nos aposentos de Snape. - disse Remus.

- Vocês não deviam tê-la trazido! Ela é... Remus, você não sabe o que aconteceu com sua irmã?

- Não! - disse ele. - Eu não a via há anos e nunca ouvi nada sobre ela!

- Ela se casou com Snape! – quase gritou a diretora. – É um risco termos ela aqui!

Molly levou a pequena que acordava para a cozinha.

- O que? – exclamou Lupin, chocado. – Eu... eu sabia que isso poderia ter acontecido, pois eu imaginei que havia sido por isso que ela sumiu. - ele percebeu, agora, o anel grosso de ouro na mão esquerda da irmã. - Nossos pais eram contra ela se casar com um ex-comensal... mas eu pensei que... por que Severus nunca me falou nada? Eu sempre quis saber da minha irmã!

- Isso não importa! – exclamou Sirius. – Temos duas armas contra eles, não vêem? Se Florence realmente se casou com Snape, nos a temos como refém, agora, e temos a filha dele aqui também! E ela está sem varinha, indefesa.

- Sirius, você não lembra de como Florence era, não é? Ela nunca precisou de uma varinha pra vencer qualquer um em um duelo. E nunca teve nada de indefesa.

- E Snape deve tê-la treinado. – acrescentou Tonks.

- E eu não vou usar uma criança indefesa como uma moeda de troca! - exclamou McGonagall. - Mesmo ela sendo filha do desgraçado do Snape!

- Só o que eu ainda não entendo é por que ele não a levou junto? Por que ele a deixou para trás, desacordada? Até parece que ele queria que nós a encontrássemos. – disse Tonks.

- O menino que cuidei como meu filho virou um monstro. - murmurou Pomfrey. - Se ele realmente matou Dumbledore... por que não se livraria da esposa?

Remus olhou para a irmã, ele se culpava por não ter procurado por ela. Mas ele vivia os próprios pesadelos, não tinha como pensar em sair pelo mundo em busca dela. E agora ele a encontrara, desacordada, com uma filha, casada com Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore.

- Não importa os meios que a trouxeram aqui. - disse Lupin. - Antes de ser casada com Snape, Florence é minha irmã e eu vou cuidar dela e da minha sobrinha. Elas são a minha família e ninguém vai usá-las como arma. - terminou ele, olhando para Sirius.

Ouviu-se um choro alto vindo da cozinha. Molly chegou correndo na sala com a menina que chorava.

- Ela acordou e está assustada. O nome dela é Ísis e...

- Mamãe! - exclamou a menina ao ver Florence nos braços de Lupin. Ela soltou da mão de Molly e correu até Florence. - O que ela tem?

- Ela está desacordada. - murmurou Lupin, encarando os olhos muito verdes da menina com dificuldade. A pequena lembrara ele quando Florence era criança. - Vamos subir e arrumar um quarto pra vocês... me ajude, Tonks?

- Consegue subir as escadas? - Tonks perguntou à menina.

- Você acha que eu sou o que? - retrucou a criança. - É claro que eu subo escadas!

- Eu acho que você é mesmo filha do seu pai. - riu Tonks.

E eles subiram.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nova fic, eu estou adorando ela, espero que gostem também.

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Stephen

**Capítulo 002 – Stephen  
**

Logo que Lupin deitou Florence numa das camas ele saiu.

- Preciso descer e me reunir com todos. Tenho que deixar claro que ninguém vai tocar num fio de cabelo delas. Você pode ficar aqui, Dora?

- Claro.

E Lupin saiu.

Ísis sentou ao lado da mãe na cama, chorando.

- Por que ela não acorda?

- Ela já vai acordar. Acho que seu pai pode ter dado algo pra ela dormir...

- É, ele deve ter feito isso. Mamãe não queria que ele fosse lutar, ela... tava nervosa e, do nada ela dormiu. Papai deve ter dado alguma poção pra ela se acalmar.

Em alguns minutos, Florence se mexeu na cama, acordando.

- Onde eu estou? - ela abriu os olhos e viu a filha, envolveu-a nos braços.

- Olá... - disse Tonks. - Vocês estão na Sede da Ordem da Fênix. Acredito que já tenha ouvido falar de nós.

- Onde está Remus? E quem é você?

- Ele já vai voltar aqui. E eu sou Tonks.

- Você é a namorada dele, certo? - Florence sentou na cama, a filha entre suas pernas.

Tonks balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

- Foi ele quem nos achou?

- Sim. Você estava desacordada, mas não ferida. Você foi atacada? - perguntou Tonks.

- Não. Severus colocou uma poção para dormir na minha taça de chá e... a última coisa que me lembro foi ele dizendo que tudo daria certo e que nós seríamos encontradas pela Ordem e estaríamos seguras.

Lupin entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Você acordou! - exclamou ele, largando a bandeja aos pés da cama e abraçando a irmã. - Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem, só um pouco tonta. Foi apenas uma poção que me fez dormir.

- E você sabe o que aconteceu? - ele passou a bandeja com chá e sanduíches para o colo da irmã. Ísis sentando ao lado da mãe, começando a comer.

- Sim. Eu sei o que Severus ia fazer essa noite. - murmurou Florence.

- Como você pode sumir para casar com ele, Flor? Ele é um traidor!

Ísis olhou para Lupin com raiva.

- Meu papai não é nenhum...

- Não, Ís. - cortou Florence. A menina se calou, mascando o sanduíche e olhando com cara feia para o tio. - Eu não vou discutir minha vida com você Remus. Apenas saiba que eu sou muito feliz com meu marido. - Florence serviu-se de uma xícara de chá. - Mas, qual é a nossa situação aqui? Prisioneiras? Moedas de troca?

- Nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu não permitiria isso. Casada com Snape ou não, antes de tudo você é minha irmã e Ísis minha sobrinha. Vocês são parte da minha família, ninguém vai atacar ou usar vocês da forma que for.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Florence e Ísis foram apresentadas aos membros da Ordem que estavam por ali. Molly se afeiçoou às duas e ambas passaram o dia na cozinha, ajudando-a.

* * *

**Era de noite, um pouco antes do jantar.**

Florence tomava um chá na varanda dos fundos que dava para o pequeno pátio da Mansão Black. Ísis estava adormecida numa rede que a mãe conjurara para a pequena.

- Você não me parece bem, Flor? Está preocupada com algo?

- Obviamente, sim. Mas... não é só com meu marido que me preocupo. - ela olhou para a filha adormecida, verificando se ela realmente dormia. Ísis era tão inteligente e rápida quanto o pai. Florence baixou o tom de voz. - Eu não sabia dos planos de Severus de nos manter seguras dentro da Ordem. E eu não sei como, nem onde, Stephen está. - ela começou a chorar. - Eu sei que Sev jamais permitiria que Steph corresse perigo mas... me enlouquece não saber onde meu filho está.

- Vocês tem dois filhos?

- Sim. Stephen está com oito anos, Ísis aqui tem três.

- Onde ele estava? Eu posso mandar alguém da Ordem buscar ele.

- Não precisa. Eu sei que ele não está em perigo. Sev não permitiria isso.

- Você confia tanto assim nele?

- Confio no meu marido com a minha vida, Remus.

E eles ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

O jantar teve um clima estranho.

Kingsley e Olho-Tonto não concordavam com o status de hóspede que Florence e a filha tinham. Para eles, elas eram, sim, moedas de troca e armas a serem usadas contra Snape.

Moody olhava para as duas com cara de nojo.

Ísis retribuía o olhar dele com raiva.

- Pirralha corajosa essa sua. - rosnou Moody para Florence.

- Ísis, às vezes, esquece os bons costumes e retribui as ofensas feitas à nossa família.

- Não devem ser poucas as ofensas. - riu o auror, bebendo de sua taça de vinho. - Você sabe, pirralha, que seu pai é um Comensal, um traidor, matador de trouxas e sangues ruins?

Ísis encarou Moody e houve um momento de silêncio, interrompido quando todas as taças sobre a mesa explodiram, espalhando cacos de vidro por todos presentes.

Florence pegou a pequena no colo e, pedindo licença e desculpas, subiu as escadas.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, colocando a filha sentada sobre a cama, vendo que ela se machucara na bochecha. Flor pegou uma gaze e uma pasta cicatrizante feita por Snape e passou no rosto da filha.

- Está machucada em outro lugar?

- Não. - a menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Você está brava comigo, mamãe?

Florence observou a filha.

- Você sabe que não pode deixar sua magia fugir do controle, Ís. Mas, não, eu não estou brava com você. Eles mereceram o que aconteceu, especialmente Moody. - ela abraçou a filha, acariciando os cabelos negros dela. - Você ainda é muito nova para que consigamos ensiná-la a controlar seus poderes. Por isso você não pode usá-los.

- Eu sei, mamãe.

- Steph começou a ser treinado com seis anos, que foi quando a energia dele iniciou um crescimento de forma uniforme. A sua ainda está muito fora de controle, Ís, não podemos tentar controlá-la agora pois ela pode não se desenvolver completamente. E você será tão poderosa quanto seu pai... e isso se torna muito perigoso se você se deixa levar por emoções como as de hoje.

- Mas eu não quero ver eles falando mal do papai!

- Eu também não gosto disso, amor... mas estamos sendo protegidas por eles e devemos evitar problemas.

A menina assentiu e deitou a cabeça no peito da mãe, adormecendo.

* * *

Quando a manhã surgiu, uma coruja marrom escura com uma única mancha branca sobre o olho direito estava sentada no parapeito da janela de Florence.

- Hades? - reconheceu Florence, indo abrir a janela.

Ísis acordou quando a mãe levantou da cama.

A coruja da família entrou no quarto e fez festa ao vê-las bem, especialmente à Ísis, quem ele adorava mais do que ao dono.

Florence retirou a carta da perna da ave e leu a caligrafia pequena e bonita do marido:

"_Eu já soube que estão na Ordem. Me desculpe por não ter contado meu plano a você, sei que não concordaria e eu precisava mantê-las seguras. Stephen está bem, está com minha mãe numa casa segura, mas quero enviá-lo para a Sede da Ordem o mais breve possível. Esteja hoje em frente ao Gringottes, às seis em ponto. É hora de grande movimento no Beco e será mais fácil nos encontrarmos._

_De seu servo mais fiel e apaixonado."_

- Papai está bem? - perguntou Ísis.

- Sim. E Stephen também. Ele e sua avó estarão vindo para cá ainda hoje. Eu irei buscá-los no Beco Diagonal.

Florence pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e foi responder à carta do marido quando Hades retirou a caneta de sua mão.

- O que foi? Não é para que eu responda à carta? - a ave fez que não com a cabeça. - Está bem, então... - Florence apontou a varinha para a janela: - _Expecto patronum_. - e uma loba irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha, levando uma mensagem para Snape.

Hades bateu o bico em revolta. Odiava quando ele não podia ser útil à família, mas eram ordens de seu mestre: não permitir que Florence respondesse à carta. A ave ganhou os céus em alguns segundos.

- Acho que ele ficou bravo, mamãe. - disse Ísis.

- Hades não gosta que nos comuniquemos por Patronos, ele se sente inútil, Ís.

- Bobo ele. Eu nunca trocaria ele por um bicho brilhante que não dá pra fazer carinho.

Florence sorriu perante a sinceridade inocente da filha.

- O que importa é que Steph está bem. E nós veremos ele ainda hoje! - exclamou a criança, feliz.

- E a vovó também! - disse Florence, deitando na cama com a filha novamente.

- É!

E as duas ficaram no quarto até quase meio-dia. Florence leu um livro de contos de fadas trouxas para a filha e ambas caíram no sono.

* * *

Eram seis horas da tarde.

Florence já estava em frente ao Banco dos Bruxos. Esperava pelo marido, mas sabia que ele viria disfarçado. Um homem estranho esbarrou nela e a puxou pelo braço em meio à multidão de pessoas que passavam pelo Beco naquele horário.

- Sou eu. - ela ouviu o homem falar na voz que ela tanto amava.

E eles aparataram.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Florence se viu no meio da sala de sua própria casa. Uma enorme propriedade adjacente aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Snape havia estendido as proteções do castelo até ali e adicionado alguns feitiços de criação própria, tornando o local seguro, pelo menos por enquanto.

O efeito da Poção Polissuco que ele tomara ia passando e logo Florence se viu de frente com o marido. Ela pulou sobre ele, socando-o no peito, em seguida.

- Como você pode me drogar? Me deixar preocupada com você! Sem saber como estava Steph!

- Eu já havia cuidado dele, ele já estava aqui com minha mãe. Eu apenas precisava saber que você e Ísis estariam bem.

- Mas por que me mandar para a Ordem?

- Por que eu não posso protegê-los por enquanto, Flor, mas Lupin pode. Seu irmão vai proteger vocês. Ele me enviou um Patrono ontem, confirmando que fará isso.

- Mamãe! - ouviram um grito no topo das escadas e Stephen correu em direção à mãe, abraçando-a pela cintura, a cabeça do menino já na altura dos seios dela.

- Por Circe, Steph, você não para de crescer! - ela olhou no rosto do filho. - Eu fiquei três dias sem ver você e parece que cresceu dez centímetros!

- Onde está Ísis? - perguntou Stephen.

- Já vamos nos encontrar com ela. Molly ficou cuidando dela pra mim, junto com Tonks.

- Podemos ir? - pediu o menino.

Florence olhou para o marido. Queria um tempo com ele, saber como ele estava, como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente.

- Eu queria poder te dizer algo reconfortante, Flor. - disse Snape, percebendo os pensamentos da esposa. - Mas eu não sei ao certo como serão as coisas... dependemos dos passos de Harry e... bem, é a mesma coisa que dizer que estamos cegos e ferrados. - ele abraçou Florence, respirando em seus cabelos, com saudade. - Eu passarei pra você toda informação que eu puder passar. Se eu ficar mais de uma semana sem entrar em contato com você, não se desespere! - ele a olhou fixamente. - Eu sei como você é! Eu não quero que você venha atrás de mim por nenhum motivo. Pense nas crianças.

Florence sentiu as lágrimas transbordarem.

Snape beijou a esposa varias vezes, nos lábios e no rosto.

Eileen desceu as escadas e Florence aparatou com a sogra e o filho para a frente da Mansão Black.

Assim que eles entraram foram recepcionados por Lupin e Ísis, que pulou sobre o irmão, feliz demais por vê-lo, indo depois para o colo da avó.

- Mas você é a cara do seu pai. - disse Lupin ao conhecer o sobrinho.

- Eu sou mais bonito. - brincou o menino.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **capítulo leve e amado.

Beijos para:

**Lari SL**, **Yasmin Potter**, **Hatake KaguraLari** (não faço ideia o tamanho que terá essa fic... acho que terá em torno de uns 15 caps), **Coraline D. Snape** (Flor e Sev tem dois filhos Stephen e Ísis), **Milena Guevara** (que bom te ver por aqui também!) e **Tiffany** (Leitora nova! Hey, como você me diz que adora fics com o Sev e eu não me lembro de já ter recebido uma review sua?)

**++REVIEWS!**


	3. A História

**Capítulo 003 – A História**

Duas semanas depois da chegada de Florence no Largo Grimmauld, o Profeta Diário trouxe uma notícia que não era nenhuma novidade para ela: Snape se tornara Diretor de Hogwarts.

* * *

No café da manhã, Lupin a abordou:

- Você já sabia, não é?

- Sim. - respondeu Florence, continuando a tomar seu café-com-leite.

- Você tem que decidir de que lado você está, Florence!

- Eu sei perfeitamente bem de que lado eu estou, Remus! - ela o encarou, fúria nos olhos. - Do lado do meu marido. Eu estou aqui apenas por segurança, porque Severus _pensa_ que estou segura aqui.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Não estou insinuando nada, Remus, estou apenas pontuando a ironia. Eu estou aqui, sim, mas, assim como a maioria dos membros da Ordem adoram me lembrar, eu sou a "vadia" do Snape.

- O quê? - exclamou Lupin.

- Sempre que temos reuniões aqui, Remus, algum dos seus _amigos_, algum membro da _tão honrada_ Ordem da Fênix tenta passar dos limites comigo. Fisicamente falando. Por que acha que proíbo Steph e Ís de aparecerem aqui em baixo? Tenho medo que façam algo a eles.

- Você não está falando sério... - murmurou Remus, incrédulo.

- Muito sério. Eu costumo nocautear os que tentam algo, e alguém sempre os encontra pelos corredores da mansão até o final da noite. Eles me ofendem e tentam me estuprar pelos corredores da Ordem. Agora você vem e me pergunta de que lado eu estou, Remus? Pode ter certeza de que não é do lado da Ordem.

Lupin ficou parado, perplexo, uma raiva lhe subindo.

- Quem tentou...? - perguntou ele.

- Isso não importa a você. Severus já tem os nomes deles. - disse Florence num sorriso macabro. - Ele se cobrará deles num futuro próximo.

* * *

Florence e Tonks se tornaram o mais próximo do que se poderia chamar de amigas.

Tonks adorava finalmente ter alguém que regulava de idade com ela para poder conversar.

- Como foi que começou esse lance entre você e o Snape? - perguntou a metamorfomaga numa certa noite.

Ísis sentou-se reta, ela adorava ouvir a história de como seus pais começaram a namorar!

- Você não lembra? - disse Florence. - Mas você estava em Hogwarts na época.

- É, mas era um assunto mais Sonserino do que Grifinório, e eu estava no 4 ano quando os boatos começaram, então... eu sei pouco. - disse Tonks. - Como foi?

Florence olhou para a filha.

- Conte, mamãe!

- Bom, eu admirei Severus desde a primeira aula dele. Ele começou a dar aulas em Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano lá. Ele era temido e respeitado até pelos sétimos anos, o que é difícil de se conseguir quando se tem pouco anos de diferença dos alunos. Eu admirei a maneira dele dar aula, a forma como ele conduz uma poção é algo que, até hoje, eu acho extremamente... - ela ia usar a palavra _"sexy"_ mas mudou de ideia devido à filha. Tonks entendera. - Bonito, a maneira como ele corta os ingredientes e se concentra para que tudo saia perfeito. Foi no meu quarto ano que algo começou a mudar... eu não apenas gostava das aulas de Poções, eu amava! No meu quinto ano eu me perdia durante as explicações, eu sonhava acordada durante as aulas! E comecei a receber detenções por isso. E foi durante as detenções que Severus percebeu que eu tinha talento para Poções. Então, no começo do meu sexto ano, Dumbledore me perguntou, após o banquete de abertura, se eu aceitaria ser monitora de Poções. Eu disse que sim na hora! Tudo o que eu mais queria era poder ficar mais tempo perto de Severus.

- Mas como era isso? Você passava horas nas masmorras depois das aulas, ajudando ele? - perguntou Tonks, horrorizada.

- Sim. - riu Florence. - E eu não achava ruim. Bom, no começo era ruim o jeito como ele me tratava... mas depois de um tempo, nós começamos a conversar, tomávamos chás juntos e desenvolvemos uma amizade.

- Mas quando você descobriu que era correspondida nos seus sentimentos?

Florence corou.

- Você pode estar pensando que ele se aproveitou da situação, mas não foi nada disso...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**1987**

**1 de Setembro**

**7º ano de Florence**

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

Finalmente as férias de verão terminaram e Florence voltava para Hogwarts. Não era que não gostasse de ficar em casa, não, ela amava o irmão e os pais, mas ela queria mais que tudo voltar ao castelo. Precisava voltar o mais cedo possível. Este seria seu último ano ali, seu último ano ao lado dele, do dono dos seus pensamentos, dos seus desejos e coração.

Era ridículo estar apaixonada por um professor. Mas Florence não o via apenas como um professor, já passara tempo suficiente com ele para saber que ele não era sempre sarcástico e rude. Prof. Snape sabia ser educado e gentil, quase galanteador. Foi por culpa dele que o ridículo sentimento surgira. Ela tinha uma queda pelo professor antes, sim, ela admitia isso, mas agora... agora que conhecia ele, aquela admiração se tornara algo mais forte, mais incontrolável.

* * *

**Masmorras de Hogwarts**

**Aposentos do Mestre de Poções**

Eram cinco horas da tarde, dentro de duas horas o Expresso de Hogwarts estaria chegando em Hogsmead, trazendo os alunos para mais um início de ano letivo.

Snape bebia meio copo de firewhisky, que não lhe fazia nem cócegas por conta do costume, os olhos negros parados nas chamas dançantes da lareira. Os pensamentos corriam, sem que ele os pudesse impedir, em direção a um par de olhos verdes e um sorriso doce que ele sabia estarem dentro do trem, vindo em direção a ele.

"_Florence..."_

Tinha que se lembrar a todo momento que ela era sua aluna, menor de idade; tal relacionamento é proibido dentro deste castelo. E ele era um espião, um agente duplo, um comensal em exercício.

Pensar nela era perigoso demais.

Admitir que sentira a falta dela durante as longas férias de verão era um passo para a perdição.

Mas ele sentira. Muito.

* * *

As seis horas, Snape saiu das masmorras, juntando-se aos outros professores no grande salão. Uma ponta de ansiedade em seus movimentos, como se correr até o vilarejo fosse fazer o trem chegar mais rápido. Snape se repreendeu e tratou de acalmar o passo. Mas a pressa anterior não passou despercebida pelo diretor.

- Feliz com o retorno dos alunos, Severus?

- Me atrevo a dizer que sim. Pelo menos com eles aqui eu tenho alguma diversão descontando pontos e dando detenções.

- Presumo que uma certa sonserina nada tenha a ver com sua felicidade? - perguntou Dumbledore, baixo, observando-o com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

Snape olhou para ele. O maldito velho podia enxergar através das pessoas.

- Antes que você me pergunte como raios eu posso estar pensando isso. - continuou Dumbledore. - Quando uma pessoa está apaixonada, há uma certa aura ao seu redor, algo que pessoas mais sensíveis, como eu, podem perceber. E eu vi as olheiras fundas da Srta. Lupin durante aquela semana que você passou na enfermaria. E Poppy me confirmou que ela esteve lá todos os dias em que você ficou desacordado, passando as noites ao lado da sua cama, sem dormir ou comer direito. - os olhos do diretor estavam duros, em repreensão.

Mas antes que qualquer coisa mais pudesse ser dita, Hagrid apareceu na porta, chamando Snape para acompanhá-lo a Hogmead e trazer os alunos.

Snape olhou mais uma vez para o diretor, antes de seguir com o meio-gigante. Florence estava chegando esta noite e nada que o irritante e enxerido diretor dissesse diminuiria sua felicidade.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **amando a fic, escrevendo ncs fortes e sem ainda saber o final desta fic, - mas o Sev não morrerá!

Beijos para **Lari SL**, **Hatale KaguraLari** e **Coraline D. Snape**.

Fui abandonada pelas outras meninas... (até pela **Yasmin**,** -** seu pai está desapontado com você.)

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 004 – Em Hogwarts**

O Expresso de Hogwarts nunca demorou tanto para chegar em Hogsmead, na opinião de Florence. Ela dormiu a maior parte do caminho, mas quando acordou ainda faltavam duas horas para chegarem ao vilarejo.

Florence patrulhou os corredores do trem, o que era sua obrigação, como monitora, e se distraiu jogando xadrez de bruxo com alguns colegas sonserinos.

Logo as luzes da estação de Hogsmead iluminaram as janelas do trem e Florence correu para o corredor, assim como todos os alunos.

- Hey, olha lá quem veio nos buscar! - exclamou um grifinório.

- Ah, não! O Snape, não! - era a reclamação dos grifinórios em geral.

Florence sentiu o coração pular ao vê-lo parado na plataforma da estação, as mãos para trás, a pose de sempre. Temido pelos alunos. Amado por ela.

Todos que se aglomeravam nos corredores foram para fora do trem, fazendo menos barulho do que o normal.

- Primeiros e segundos anos com Hagrid. O resto, me sigam. - disse Snape.

Florence controlou seus lábios, para não sorrir no momento em que os olhos negros pousaram sobre os dela, quando ele deu seu olhar _"Tão achando ruim? Pois eu também."_ para todos.

Snape separou os alunos nas carruagens puxadas pelos testrálios, Florence se manteve do lado dela, ajudando-o na tarefa, rezando para ficar pro último e ir com ele, sozinha de preferência, numa carruagem.

- Se incomoda de ficar por último, Srta. Lupin? - perguntou Snape, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

- Não, senhor. - respondeu ela, sorrindo

Quando todos já haviam partido e restavam apenas os dois e uma carruagem em frente à estação de Hogsmead, Snape abriu a porta da carruagem e estendeu uma mão para ela, ajudando-a a entrar no compartimento.

Assim que ele entrou e fechou a porta, a carruagem seguiu em direção ao castelo.

Snape a olhou, fixamente. Apenas as luzes do caminho para Hogwarts iluminavam o interior da carruagem de tempos em tempos. Florence estava mais linda do que ele lembrava. Ela havia crescido, os cachos estavam mais longos, mais bem cuidados, o corpo mais adulto, o rosto menos infantil.

Florence corou ao perceber o olhar dele em si.

- Como foram as férias, Prof. Snape? - perguntou ela, tentando quebrar o silêncio que se tornava incômodo.

- Tranquilas. E as suas?

- Tranquilas, também. Eu não via a hora de voltar ao castelo. - a voz dela saiu carregada de uma emoção que ela tentou reprimir, mas seus olhos a traíram.

No momento que Snape pôs os olhos dentro dos dela, usando _Legilimens_ discretamente, ele pode perceber o que Dumbledore falara mais cedo naquele dia.

"_Por Merlin, não..." _- era tudo o que ele não precisava, ter seus sentimentos em relação a ela estimulados, incentivados, correspondidos.

Florence corou e calou-se, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Snape continuou a observá-la. Sentira falta da presença dela. Não tinha com quem ter uma conversa inteligente além dela. O que era irônico sendo que ele trabalhava numa escola. Todos o irritavam, mas não ela. Ele adorava a presença dela. Muitas foram as tardes de sábado e domingo que eles passaram juntos, lendo, conversando, jogando xadrez, apreciando o delicioso chá que ela fazia. Até mesmo quando fazia um simples chá ela tinha toda sua atenção canalizada, as mãos delicadas cortando frutas, separando as folhas secas, triturando-as. A expressão concentrada dela em tudo o que fazia era adorável, e o sorriso que ela tentava reprimir todas as vezes que ele a olhava era o mais doce que ele já vira.

Snape passara as férias todas se questionando sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Sua mãe os desvendara para ele. Eileen percebera que seu filho estava diferente e em menos de meia hora de conversa ela deu a ele sua hipótese: ele estava apaixonado por uma aluna. Snape não aceitou, disse que a mãe estava vendo coisas e que não era nada daquilo. Mas ele sabia que Eileen estava certa. Ele tivera tal confirmação no momento que tentou lançar um Patrono para a Ordem durante a primeira semana de agosto. Seu Patrono estava alterado, não foi a conhecida corsa que irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha, foi um lobo.

* * *

A carruagem parou em frente às portas do castelo e Snape desceu, parando em frente à porta, a mão estendida para ajudá-la a descer.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, Florence retirou suas mãos das dele, como se queimassem e foi pegar a bagagem que estava atrás da carruagem.

- Deixe que eu pego. - ofereceu Snape.

- Não, Prof. Snape. Não é necessário... - Florence puxou a mala e esta veio com tudo para cima dela, desequilibrando-a.

Florence ia cair de bunda no chão, não fosse o corpo firme e as mãos seguras em sua cintura que a impediram de cair.

Ela fechou os olhos perante aquele toque, sentindo-se completamente encostada nele. Florence virou o rosto, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Snape era uma cabeça mais alto do que ela, sua testa encostava exatamente no queixo dele. Ela sentiu o perfume das vestes dele, sendo acordada de seu devaneio pela voz suave em seu ouvido:

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco tonta, mas... - ela respirou fundo, dando um passo para frente, se virando para ele. - Sim, eu estou bem. Obrigada por... me impedir de cair.

Snape lhe deu um sorriso leve e eles seguiram para o grande salão. Ela sentou à mesa da sonserina, ele à mesa dos professores.

O jantar se passou sem incidentes.

Dumbledore fez os mesmo anúncios de sempre e todos foram dispensados.

Snape foi o primeiro dos professores a sair do grande salão. Ele jantara calado. Seus pensamentos noutro lugar, presos no momento em que teve o corpo dela encostado totalmente contra o seu. Quando Florence se chocou contra ele, suas mãos foram mais rápidas que sua noção de limite. Ele a segurou pela cintura, sentindo o perfume leve e adocicado de avelãs que se desprendia dos cachos dela. E quando Florence virou o rosto, expondo o pescoço, a força que ele teve que fazer para não provar daquela pele foi sobre-humana.

Snape entrou nas masmorras, servindo-se de uma grande dose de firewhisky. Ele tirou a capa e as botas e sentou em frente à lareira. Florence despertara mais sentimentos nele com esse pequeno contato. Sua mente já estava desejando a presença dela, seu coração já estava preso a ela e, agora, seu corpo a queria.

Bebendo todo o conteúdo âmbar do copo em um só gole, Snape caiu num sono leve, apenas para ser acordado, quinze minutos depois, pelas batidas insistentes do diretor na porta dos seus aposentos.

Snape levantou e abriu a porta, sem se preocupar em fechar as vestes ou vestir um sapato.

- O que quer, Albus?

O diretor entrou sem esperar por um convite que não viria.

- Você chegou tarde ao grande salão hoje. - disse Dumbledore. - E chegou junto da Srta. Lupin.

- Ela me ajudou a dividir os alunos nas carruagens. - Snape respirou fundo, entendendo a visita inesperada. - E a Srta. Lupin é monitora de Poções, eu precisava conversar com ela sobre as atividades deste ano.

- Thomas Connely também é monitor de Poções e eu não vi você conversando com ele. - pontuou o diretor.

- Sr. Connely receberá as informações pertinentes amanhã, logo no início do dia. Agora, se não se importa, Albus, eu quero dormir. - Snape pontou para a porta, visivelmente irritado.

- Só quero que você se lembre que, apesar da calmaria do momento, estamos em guerra. E você tem um papel muito importante nela. Você está expondo a Srta. Lupin. Esqueça ela e arranje outra distração para realizar seus caprichos. - disse Dumbledore, a voz dura.

Snape sentiu o sangue ferver.

- Primeiro. - começou Snape, caminhando em direção ao diretor, os olhos negros em fúria. - Eu sei o que sou. Um espião, um agente duplo, um Comensal da Morte, uma peça descartável no SEU joguinho de manipulação para que o final seja o que VOCÊ quer. Mas em nenhum momento vou permitir que você deboche dos meus sentimentos. Florence Amy Lupin não é apenas um capricho para mim, eu não sou e nunca fui um homem dado a caprichos! Mas eu adoraria ser neste momento, acredite! Seria muito mais fácil poder usá-la e descartá-la. Sem sentimentos envolvidos, sem problemas. - Snape viu os olhos do diretor se arregalarem em compreensão. Ele se apoiou na poltrona e olhou para baixo, continuando, num sussurro: - Mas ela entrou em mim, a garota se adonou dos meus pensamentos de uma forma que eu não consigo arrancar!

Dumbledore estava chocado, olhando para o homem em sua frente. Ele não imaginava, sequer cogitava que Snape pudesse estar apaixonado pela garota.

- Me desculpe a forma como me referi à situação, Severus. O que você acaba de me dizer não... não passou pela minha cabeça. Mas isso não muda a razão pela qual eu disse o que disse. O fato de você retribuir os sentimentos da Srta. Lupin apenas piora a situação.

- Eu sei.

- Não acha melhor evitar passar tempos sozinhos com ela? Por que você não a tira da tarefa de monitora de Poções?

-Não posso fazer isso, ela ficaria arrasada. Ela gosta de Poções e quer seguir carreira. Trabalhar ao meu lado será bom para o currículo dela.

- Então, tente controlar o que sente, você é ótimo nisso. Não a deixe se aproximar de você. Se você não conseguir... ela terá que ser dispensada da monitoria.

Snape olhou para o diretor e assentiu.

- Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, meu filho, eu seria o primeiro a ficar feliz por você. E eu não me oporia por ela ser uma aluna, mas... é arriscado demais. Para vocês dois.

E Dumbledore saiu, deixando Snape sozinho com sua garrafa de firewhisky e seus sonhos.

* * *

**Segundo dia de aulas**

**Aula de Poções e Monitoria**

A aula transcorreu normalmente.

Florence auxiliou os colegas com extremas dificuldades e, no final, ficou na sala para organizar a bagunça, o que era sua tarefa como monitora. Seus olhos corriam para Snape a todo momento. O silêncio a incomodando. Pelo visto, ele corrigia as poções que os alunos acabaram de entregar. Florence terminou de limpar as bancadas e guardou tudo nos armários, se dirigindo a ele:

- Quer alguma ajuda, professor?

- Se eu quisesse eu já teria pedido, Srta. Lupin.

A grosseria a pegou de surpresa. Florence olhou para os lados, não vendo mais nada para fazer, sem saber se perguntava o motivo daquilo ou saía dali. Pegou a segunda opção.

Snape percebeu que ela saía.

- Feche a porta. - ordenou.

Florence fez o que ele mandara, ganhando o corredor e entrando, rapidamente, no salão comunal da sonserina, antes que alguém percebesse as lágrimas que caíam.

* * *

E todas as vezes em que Florence foi à sala de Poções fazer suas tarefas era aquele silêncio incômodo. Não mais as conversas animadas e os assuntos inteligentes de sempre, pontuados pelo humor sarcástico dele.

Apenas silêncio.

* * *

**Sexta-feira**

**Mais um dia em completo silêncio. **

Florence estava saindo da sala quando se virou e perguntou, numa tentativa:

- Professor, eu estava pensando... já que amanhã é sábado, se eu poderia vir passar o dia aqui, como... como antes... lendo e conversando.

- Não. - respondeu Snape, sem erguer o rosto. - Informei ao diretor suas visitas e ele me proibiu de continuá-las. Ele disse ser impróprio para uma aluna passar as tardes trancadas com um professor em seus aposentos privativos. Especialmente este professor sendo eu.

- Mas...

- Sem "_mas_". - agora ele a olhou. - Ordens do diretor. Se você desobedecer ele me informou que lhe dispensará das atividades de monitoria.

Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

"_Oh, não, sem choro_." - pensou Snape. - "_Eu não suporto ver uma mulher chorando_."

- Se a senhorita não tem nada para fazer amanhã à tarde, pode vir para os laboratórios terminar umas poções que eu tenho que entregar para Pomfrey.

Florence assentiu e se retirou.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **antes de mais nada: _por que o patrono do Sev é um lobo?_ Porque Lobos Cinzentos são animais descritos como antissociais e muito ligados ao seu parceiro, o qual eles mantem um único a vida toda, e defendem sua família com a própria vida. Acho que se encaixa no perfil do Sev.

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram:

**Hatake KaguraLari:** eu sempre faço o Sev beber porque eu acho que é uma reação automática de fuga para um homem que sofreu tanto quanto ele... imagina as noites de tortura e solidão dele nas masmorras, ele com certeza aprendeu a apreciar um bom firewhisky ou vinho, para espantar o frio e a tristeza. Pelo menos é a minha teoria.

**Lari SL: **ai, não diga que o capítulo estava ruim nem entre aspas! Menina, que susto... deu medo.

**Yasmin Potter: **capítulo maior que o anterior, filha desnaturada.

**Coraline D. Snape: **não postei antes porque eu estava a definir o rumo da fic e este capítulo poderia ser alterado dependendo do que eu escrevesse mais para frente. Aqui está um capítulo maiorzinho! E a vingança do Sev será cruel e maligna, sem dúvida! rsrs

**Jaque:** oláá! Você por aqui! Obrigada por estar acompanhando minhas fics!

**Rossonera:** quer mais Lupin? Bom, darei um jeito de colocar mais Lupin pra você...

**Emily Farias: **eu acho que todas adoraríamos ser alunas dele, teríamos as piores notas da turma, com certeza... atenção na aula: zero; atenção à forma como as calças do professor são apertadas na virilha ou o numero de botões que ele tem nas vestes: 100%. rsrsrs. Vai dizer que to mentindo?

**R.B. Evans: **tem mais, não se preocupe! Eu to amando essa fic, vou esticá-la o quanto eu conseguir.

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 005 - Ciúmes**

Mais rápido do que nunca o recesso de natal de aproximava.

E, pela primeira vez em dois anos, Florence queria mais que tudo ir pra casa. Ela não queria ficar mais um minuto sequer no castelo. Precisava ir pra casa, clarear as ideias, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com Snape. Ou talvez fosse melhor se ela tentasse o esquecer e saísse com um dos amigos do irmão que sempre insistiam pra sair com ela.

* * *

**Era quase meia-noite.**

Florence passara o dia nos laboratórios de Snape. Sozinha. Ele não estava no castelo. Agora, ela patrulhava os corredores do quinto andar, tentando controlar as lagrimas que teimavam em descer, quando se encontrou com seu companheiro de monitoria de Poções.

- Ola, Thomas. - cumprimentou ela.

- Oi, Florence. - sorriu o belo grifinório, percebendo que algo estava errado. - Você estava chorando?

- Saudades de casa. - murmurou ela.

- Você vai ficar para o baile de inverno? - perguntou Thomas.

- Vou. Isso é, se eu arranjar um par.

- Aceitaria ir comigo?

- Ir com você ao baile? - ela hesitou, mas respondeu: - Por mim tudo bem.

- Mesmo? - ele sorriu.

- Sim, Thomas.

- Ótimo. Te espero no corredor para o Grande Salão, sábado que vem, às sete, pode ser?

- Estarei lá. - disse Florence.

* * *

**Noite do baile de Inverno**

Florence terminava de se arrumar. Olhava-se no espelho mas nada parecia estar bem pra ela. A culpa não era do vestido, ou do cabelo ou da maquilagem. A culpa era de Snape. Ele fizera sua semana miserável, da mesma forma que vinha fazendo todos os dias deste ano letivo.

Florence se olhou mais um pouco no espelho. O vestido que usava era lindo, um tom rico de salmão, num tecido leve, em várias camadas, não muito comprido, acima do joelho, marcado na cintura por um cinto um pouco mais escuro, com alguns cristais. Florence recebera o vestido pelo correio-coruja há dois dias. Dissera pra sua mãe que não precisava gastar com um vestido novo, mas Jane Lupin não a ouvira.

Florence prendera os cachos num coque despenteado, algumas mechas caindo-lhe nos ombros . Uma maquiagem leve e sapatos altos. Estava pronta.

* * *

Snape estava parado em frente às portas do grande salão, quando ele viu Thomas Connely chegando de braços dados com...

"_Florence."_

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. - cumprimentou Thomas.

- Boa noite. - respondeu Snape, olhando para Florence.

Ela apenas sorriu e o casal entrou no grande salão.

Snape os observou, sua mente rapidamente listando tudo o que normalmente acontecia com um casal da sonserina na noite do baile de natal do sétimo ano: sorrisos beijos, toques de mãos, amassos e... não, ele não conseguia nem imaginar isso. Mas era de conhecimento geral que a grande parte das meninas perdiam sua virgindade na noite do baile de natal. Snape entrou no grande salão, buscando Florence com os olhos. Se Connely tentasse qualquer coisa, ele... e um monstro rosnou em seu peito.

* * *

Florence dançou, riu, brincou, se divertiu e evitou o ponche que havia sido "batizado" por colegas sonserinos que queriam ver a festa pegar fogo com todos bêbados.

Eram dez horas da noite e alguns casais já saíam da festa, mas o brilho em seus olhos deixava claro que a festa do natal acabara para eles, mas a noite não.

Florence percebera os olhos negros sobre si durante toda a noite. Adorando a cara de desagrado de Snape a cada vez que Thomas tentava beijá-la, não conseguindo.

- Vamos dançar mais, Flor? - convidou Thomas.

- Não. Eu vou me retirar, pode ficar mais se quiser. - ela se levantou. - Obrigada pela ótima noite.

- Mas eu pensei que...

Florence já saía pelas grandes portas.

Ela ganhou os corredores das masmorras em pouco minutos, passando pelos diversos casais que se agarravam nos nichos das paredes. Ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida, mas não olhou para trás, podia imaginar quem a seguia.

Em frente à entrada do salão comunal da sonserina, ela ouviu:

- Foi grosseria da sua parte deixar seu par sozinho na festa. - a voz dele carregada de ironia.

- Eu sei exatamente o que Connely queria comigo. Ele que se vire sozinho.

Florence ia entrar no salão comunal, quando:

- Me consideraria uma última dança?

Florence olhou para Snape, confusa.

- Aqui, no corredor? Sem música?

- Não. Nos meus aposentos. Eu providenciarei a música.

Ela ponderou por um tempo, sorrindo em seguida.

Snape ofereceu seu braço direito e os dois caminharam mais adiante no corredor vazio, até a porta dos aposentos dele.

Entraram.

Num maneio da varinha dele, os móveis foram afastados e um espaço se fez em frente à lareira. Uma música lenta começou a tocar:

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,**__ (Um dia, quando eu estiver muito para baixo)_

_**When the world is cold,**__ (Quando o mundo estiver frio)_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you...**__ (Eu me sentirei melhor somente por pensar em você)_

_**And the way you look tonight. **__(E na forma como você está esta noite)_

Snape a levou até o meio do espaço que ele abrira e pegou uma mão dela na sua, a outra pousando na cintura dela.

Florence deitou a cabeça sob o queixo dele, a mão que ele não segurava repousando sobre o peito dele.

Começaram a dançar, devagar.

Florence se aproximou mais dele, Snape escorregou a mão até o meio das costas delas, segurando-a próximo de si, controlando o desejo de puxá-la mais contra o corpo.

Florence, como que lendo os pensamentos dele, se encostou mais nele, sentindo o calor do corpo dele a entorpecer. Ela virou o rosto, passando o nariz pelo pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro da pele que ela queria beijar.

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm**__ (Sim, você é adorável, com seu sorriso tão meigo)_

_**And your cheeks so soft,**__ (E suas bochechas tão suaves)_

_**There is nothing for me but to love you, **__(__Não há nada que eu posso fazer além de amá-la)_

_**And the way you look tonight. **__(E o jeito que você está esta noite)_

Snape sentiu os lábios dela tocarem seu pescoço. Ele soltou a mão dela que segurava e pôs ambas as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a, encostando seus corpos totalmente.

Florence suspirou, mordiscando-o na lateral do pescoço, próximo à orelha, deixando sua respiração provocá-lo.

_**With each word your tenderness grows,**__ (Com cada palavras seu carinho cresce)_

_**Tearing my fear apart... **__(Derrubando meus medos...)_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, **__(E a risada que enruga seu nariz)_

_**It touches my foolish heart. **__(E toca meu tolo coração)_

_**Lovely... never, ever change.**__ (Linda... nunca, nunca mude)_

_**Keep that breathless charm. (Mantenha esse charme irresistível)**_

_**Won't you please arrange it ? 'cause I love you... **__(Você não vai mudá-lo, por favor? Porque eu te amo...)_

_**Just the way you look tonight.**__ (Exatamente como você está nesta noite)_

Quando a respiração dela provocou seu ouvido, ele correspondeu, inclinando-se sobre ela, beijando-a no pescoço, mordiscando-a o lóbulo na orelha. Mas quando os dentes dela tocaram seu pescoço, mordendo-o com um pouco de força, ele se afastou.

- Srta. Lupin, por favor...

- O que foi? - ela ergueu os olhos nublados de desejo, encarando-o.

Ela estava tão sexy, aquele olhar perdido, os lábios entreabertos, pedindo para serem beijados. Ele pigarreou e procurou a voz para falar:

- Já está na hora de você voltar para o salão comunal.

- Não. - murmurou Florence, sorrindo. - O toque de recolher, hoje, para os sétimos anos, é as duas da manhã. Ainda são onze horas. Eu acho que podemos dançar mais um pouco. - ela se aproximou, passando as mãos pelo peito dele.

- Não. - Snape segurou as mãos dela. - Eu acho melhor nós pararmos de dançar... - _"...antes que eu perca o controle."_

Florence entendeu, o brilho em seus olhos se apagando.

- Você está me afastando... de novo. - ela deu passos para trás e suspirou. - Eu não vejo a hora desse ano letivo acabar. - ela o encarava, brava e triste, podendo ser visto, também, decepção nos olhos verdes. - Pelo menos quando eu for embora não terei mais que aturar ser ignorada por alguém que eu... - ela hesitou, voltando atrás no que ia dizer: - Não serei mais ignorada por você.

Snape não soube o que dizer. Ficou observando-a por um tempo, não querendo que ela saísse brava com ele.

- Poderíamos jogar xadrez de bruxo. - ofereceu ele.

Florence suspirou, em derrota.

- Melhor que nada. - disse ela. - Se importa se eu ficar à vontade?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, indo arrumar a mesa de xadrez.

Florence retirou os sapatos, soltou os cabelos e o cinto que marcava o vestido na cintura. Sentia-se melhor agora.

- Por que será que ficar bonita é tão desconfortável? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

E o xadrez começou.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **música _The Way You Look Tonight_, que já foi regravada por milhares de pessoas e é um clássico romântico e se encaixou lindamente aqui.

Beijos e agradecimentos às lindas que revisaram: **Yasmin Potter **(reclamona), **Coraline D. Snape** (a volta ao passado não vai demorar muito, visto que a fic não será muito longa, vou falar até a primeira vez deles e aí sigo adiante. Sev até que não tava tão mauzinho nesse... na verdade a Flor que foi cruel, provocando ele, tadinho. rsrs), **Lari SL **(menos triste agora, garanto. rsrs), **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Rossonera** (a Flor já não está a sofrer mais tanto nesse capítulo, não acha? E mais Lupin virá com mais Tonks!), **R. B. Evans**, **Milena Guevara** (Lupin foi professor em Hogwarts muitos anos depois de Flor já ter saído de lá e sumido no mundo, ela estudou em Hogwarts de 1981 a 1988, Remus ensinou lá em 1993/94), **Renata** e **Jaque**.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Ponto de Decisão

**Capítulo 006 – Ponto de Decisão**

Já estavam na terceira partida de xadrez.

Snape havia perdido as duas primeiras e estava há poucos minutos de perder mais uma. Mas ele não se importava. Sua mente não conseguia processar nada além da bela jovem sentada na poltrona em sua frente: os cachos soltos, os pés descalços, o vestido largo, solto sobre o corpo curvilíneo... Florence, aos seus olhos, parecia uma ninfa; acrescente algumas folhas e flores aos cabelos dela e a imagem estará perfeita.

O rádio ainda estava ligado e uma música que ela gostava começou a tocar. Ela se levantou, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Dança comigo?

"_Não!"_ - a razão gritou em sua mente. Mas Snape não deu à mínima, levantando-se e indo dançar com ela, ou melhor, indo vê-la dançar em sua volta.

Florence passava as mãos por ele a todo momento, dançando, girando, sorrindo, ao seu redor, provocando-o, os olhos verdes brilhando de malícia, denunciando que a provocação era proposital.

Num único movimento, tentando pará-la antes que a atacasse, Snape segurou ambas as mãos dela, prendendo-as nas costas dela, seus corpos ficando colados, os rostos a centímetros. Florence ofegava levemente pela dança e os cabelos estavam bagunçados.

"_Uma ninfa, uma tentação."_ - ele desceu os olhos pelo rosto dela, parando-os nos lábios rosados, estava louco para beijá-los.

Florence viu os olhos dele descerem para seus lábios e se inclinou, oferecendo os lábios para ele, fechando os olhos, esperando pelo toque da boca dele na sua.

Snape respirou fundo.

- Pare com isso. - murmurou ele.

Ela abriu o olhos.

- O que aconteceu nas férias? - perguntou Florence. - Por que você está me tratando mal e me afastando?

- É necessário, para sua segurança. - ele soltou as mãos dela, indo à mesa de bebidas, servindo-se de firewhisky, bebendo o que servira em um só gole.

- Foda-se a minha segurança! - disse Florence, brava. - E o que eu sinto não é levado em consideração? - ela caminhou rapidamente ate ele. - Eu...

- Não! - gritou ele, virando-se para ela, calando-a pelo susto. - Não diga o que você sente.

- Mas eu sinto! E você sabe. - ela estava a dois passos dele, agora. - Começou como uma admiração, mas... eu fiquei arrasada quando você foi parar na enfermaria no ano passado, eu me preocupei, eu tinha que ir lá te ver, todas as noites... você também sabe disso.

- E o diretor também sabe. - murmurou Snape, sarcasmo na voz.

- Eu sei que a guerra vai estourar novamente. E eu imagino que você terá um papel a desempenhar nela...

- Como...? - estranhou ele.

- A forma como o diretor tenta controlar a sua vida. - explicou ela. - Eu desconfiei que você tem um papel importante porque Dumbledore está sempre de olho em você, certificando-se de que sua vida continua tão discreta quanto sempre foi. - ela pausou, lembrando-se: - Eu pirei ao ver você ferido na enfermaria, eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você.

- Não diga mais nada. - pediu Snape, voltando a se servir de firewhisky.

- Eu amo você. - ele ouviu a voz dela, num sussurro. - Eu cheguei este ano aqui louca pra te ver, para passar os dias com você, lendo, conversando... mas tudo o que eu recebi foi grosseria e indiferença. Com exceção desta noite. - ela o olhou, séria, acusadora: - Eu sei que sou correspondida, mas você deve ter suas razões para querer me fazer acreditar no contrário. - ela juntou os sapatos e o cinto, indo para a porta, parando, voltando a olhar para ele. - Eu não vou esperar para sempre. Eu amo você e desejo você, só você e mais ninguém. Mas isso é o hoje. Amanhã outro homem pode despertar meu interesse. - a voz baixa e calma. - Não me obrigue a fazer algo que nós dois vamos nos arrepender no futuro. - e ela saiu.

* * *

O castelo ficou vazio durante o recesso de natal, refletindo exatamente como Snape se sentia: vazio.

Ele resolveu ir pra casa mais cedo. Costumava ficar uma semana curtindo o silencio do castelo e a outra semana em casa com sua mãe, mas não ia suportar ficar ali sozinho com seus pensamentos. Eileen já sabia de seus sentimentos, ele precisava conversar com ela.

* * *

**Spinner's End**

Durante o jantar

- O que você tem, Sevvie? - perguntou Eileen.

- Uns problemas.

- Com relação àquela sua aluna? - ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Vocês conversaram?

- Não, exatamente. Ela falou, eu ouvi.

- E o que ela lhe disse? - perguntou Eileen. Snape hesitou. Ela percebeu, compreendendo. - Ela lhe disse como se sente em relação a você. E você só ouviu?

- Eu tentei impedir que ela dissesse. Mas não consegui. Florence é muito...

- Ah, finalmente eu fico sabendo o nome dela. Florence. Posso presumir que ela disse que ama você.

- Eu não posso me envolver com ela. - disse Snape. - Não posso expô-la à sujeira na qual estou metido.

- Se afastar dela não é a resposta, Severus. No momento em que você tem seus sentimentos correspondidos, mesmo estando separados, Florence corre perigo. - Eileen pausou, bebendo de seu suco. - Não faz sentido vocês dois sofrerem separados, meu filho.

Ele não disse nada, comendo sem olhar pra mãe.

- E como ela é?

- Linda, inteligente. Estourada. - ele sorriu. - Ela fica furiosa comigo pelo menos uma vez por dia.

- Isso não quer dizer muito. Você tem o dom de irritar as pessoas com a sua teimosia, Sev. - riu Eileen.

- Florence é incrível. - murmurou Snape.

Eileen sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do filho.

- Se ela é tão maravilhosa, com certeza tem alguns garotos em Hogwarts atrás dela. - ela viu o filho fazer uma cara de desgosto. - Ela pode acabar se envolvendo com algum deles para esquecer você. E ela pode conseguir. Você quer que isso aconteça?

- É óbvio que não.

- Então trate de fazer algo. Florence não vai esperar por muito tempo. Ninguém gosta de ser rejeitado, muito menos constantemente.

- Eu sei disso.

- Pense bem, meu filho. - Eileen levantou, levando os pratos para a cozinha. - Não jogue o amor de uma bela e jovem mulher pela janela.

Snape ficou parado olhando para a porta da cozinha.

"_Qual será a das mulheres? Elas sempre sabem o que dizer para desestabilizar um homem."_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** claro que eu não deixaria passar a chance de escrever uma cena com a sogra mais amada do mundo!

Estou apaixonada pelas reviews lindas que tenho recebido.

Obrigada!

Beijos para: **Yasmin Potter**, **R. B. Evans** (nunca ouvi a versão lenta de _I Say A Little Pray For You_, mas deve ser linda, vou procurar!), **Coraline D. Snape** (eu estou conseguindo escrever um pouco todo dia, acredito que as atualizações não vão demorar mais do que uns quatro dias), **Hatake KaguraLari** (cedo demais para uma nc, pelo menos eu acho cedo... mais alguns capítulos e a nc virá. Haverá tensão e semi-ncs antes!), **Rossonera** (você me fez rir com a sua frase _"uma Florence que não sofre"_, rsrsr), **Milena Guevara** (Sim, Flor e Sev estão juntos naquela época, mas Florence sumiu logo depois que terminou Hogwarts e Lupin ficou quase 10 anos sem saber da irmã. No começo da fic Remus comenta que faz anos que ele não via ou sabia noticias da irmã. - amo perguntas, continue a fazê-las se duvidas surgirem!) e **Lari SL** (a noite deles ainda não melhorou, mas prometo que a próxima partida de xadrez vai incendiar as masmorras!).

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Inusitado

**007 – Inusitado  
**

**Na casa dos Lupin**

Era de tardezinha, último dia de férias. No dia seguinte Florence partiria novamente para Hogwarts. Ela estava no quarto, encarando o teto, um livro de Transfiguração sobre sua barriga. Sua mente vagando pelas masmorras do castelo.

Batidas na porta a despertaram de seu devaneio. Era Jane.

- Posso entrar, Flor?

- Entra, mãe.

Jane entrou e sentou na cama ao lado da filha.

- O que você tem, minha linda?

- Preocupada com as provas, meus N.I.E.M.s é este ano, esqueceu?

- Não, eu não esqueci... - Jane Lupin sorria. - Você está com cara de preocupada mas não com provas. Você está namorando, Florence?

- Não, é claro que não! - exclamou Florence, mas as bochechas avermelhadas dela a entregaram.

- Pode não estar namorando mas tem algum garoto, não tem? Você está gostando de alguém.

- Que absurdo, mãe! Ano de N.I.E.M.s e a senhora achando que eu estou pensando em garotos!

- Está praticamente escrito na sua testa, Flor. Você está interessada em alguém. Ele retribui seus sentimentos?

Florence hesitou. Precisava falar com alguém a respeito, mas não tinha certeza se sua mãe encararia bem o fato de a filha está interessada por um homem 10 anos mais velho e que era seu professor.

- Ok, mãe, tem alguém, sim. Mas não é um garoto.

- Oh, bem... você está interessada numa menina? Eu...

- O que? Não! Não é isso! - riu Florence. - Eu não estou interessada numa menina. Eu disse que não era um garoto porque ele é mais velho... ele é meu professor.

- Hmm. E ele retribui seus sentimentos?

- Acho que sim.

- Por Merlin, não me diga que é o Flitwick! - brincou Jane.

- Não, mãe. Você não conhece ele. Ele não era professor na época que você estudou em Hogwarts. Acho que ele é uns 10 anos mais velho que eu.

- Ele tem a idade do seu irmão, então.

- Sim.

- Qual o nome dele? Talvez ele e Remus tenham sido colegas. A não ser que ele seja da sua Casa. - e o desagrado ao lembrar que a filha era da Sonserina podia ser visto nos rosto de Jane.

- Sim, mãe, ele é da minha Casa. E pare de fazer essa cara. Não é como se eu tivesse uma doença por ser da Sonserina!

- Certo. Então, ele é seu professor, é da sonserina e começou a lecionar em Hogwarts há pouco tempo. E ele tem 27 anos. Nossa, ele é jovem para ser professor.

- Ele é inteligente e plenamente capaz de dar aulas, mãe. Ninguém abre a boca nas aulas de poções.

- Poções? Ele é Mestre em Poções com 27 anos?

- Não, ele é Mestre em Poções desde os 21. - disse Florence.

- Que é Mestre em Poções? - perguntou Remus entrando no quarto da irmã.

- O professor de Florence. - explicou Jane. - Ele tem a sua idade e começou a dar aulas em Hogwarts.

- Qual é o nome dele? - quis saber Remus. - Talvez ele tenha sido meu colega.

- Não, ele era da Sonserina. - disse Jane, a cara de desagrado reaparecendo.

- Onde será que erramos com você? - perguntou Remus, olhando sério para a irmã. - Ainda não me conformo de você ter ido parar na Sonserina.

Florence riu.

- Mas por que falavam de um professor? Está tendo problemas, Flor?

- Nada não, Remmy. Eu só estava comentando com a mamãe sobre todos os professores.

E as duas se olharam. Remus percebeu.

- Ok. Só vê se não vai cair de amores por um Sonserino. Já basta você. Não quero sobrinhos meus naquela Casa. - e Remus saiu do quarto.

- Então, filha, sobre o seu professor... ele pode ser despedido por se envolver com uma aluna.

- Eu sei disso, mãe. Mas nós não estamos envolvidos em nenhum sentido. Ele me evita e me destrata.

- Ele também não pode destratar uma aluna!

- Ele é assim com todos os alunos, mãe. É como ele mantém a ordem dentro dos laboratórios de poções.

- E vai me dizer o nome dele ou não?

- Não. Não quero que ninguém saiba porque eu darei um jeito de me livrar do que sinto.

- Devia aceitar os convites de Devon, então.

- Eu sei que você e o papai adoram o Devon e são amissíssimos da família dele, mas eu não consigo gostar dele!

- Mas por que não? Devon é loiro, lindo, adorável, inteligente, está fazendo faculdade em Feitiços na Alemanha e é simplesmente louco por você desde os doze anos! E mais: ele regula com você em relação à idade.

- Eu acho ele adorável demais, loiro demais e ele se acha demais!

- Flor, a família Marback é...

- Rica e prestigiada, eu sei! - interrompeu Florence. - Mas eu não vou me casar com Devon por causa do dinheiro e do nome dele, mãe.

- Ele ama você. Sempre amou.

- Mas eu não tenho o mínimo interesse nele! - disse Florence, uma crescente fúria em seu peito. - Vocês não podem estar pensando em me forçar a casar com ele.

- Será o melhor pra você. - murmurou Jane, confirmando as suspeitas da filha. - Você já foi parar na Sonserina, Florence, e eu não pude evitar. Dumbledore disse que o se o Chapéu colocou você lá ninguém poderia tirar.

- Você foi à Hogwarts pedir que eu fosse retirada da Sonserina?

- Fui. - admitiu Jane. - Eu não queria você envolvida com esse tipo de gente. Mas eu não pude fazer nada. Agora eu posso. Você vai terminar Hogwarts em maio do ano que vem e antes do próximo natal estará casada com Devon Marback.

- Isso não vai acontecer. - disse Florence, a raiva e o medo misturando-se. - Vocês não podem me impedir de seguir minha vida e casar com alguém que eu amo.

- E quem você ama? Um professor anos mais velho que você e que a destrata. - falou Jane, irônica. - Devon será bom pra você. Os bons modos e costumes da família dele colocarão você no caminho certo.

- _Caminho certo_? - Florence quase gritou. - Eu não posso estar ouvindo isso! - ela levantou da cama, o livro de transfiguração indo ao chão.

Jane se dirigiu à porta.

- O jantar será em uma hora.

- Não vou jantar. - disse Florence.

- Certo, então. Boa noite. Esteja pronta amanha de manhã para levarmos você à King's Cross. - e fechou a porta.

Florence ficou parada no meio do quarto, olhando para a porta fechada, uma ideia desesperada surgiu. Ela juntou o que faltava de suas coisas, fechou o malão e o reduziu, guardando-o no bolso. Abriu a janela e por ela saiu.

* * *

Florence caminhou pelas ruas desertas, a varinha em sua mão, lágrimas nos olhos. Ela já havia passado por duas praças e estava chegando num bairro que não conhecia. Uma placa meio quebrada indicava: Spinner's End.

Florence seguiu por uma rua ladeada por um rio muito sujo, ao longe podia ver a sombra de uma antiga fábrica. Ela foi em direção à fábrica, mas as lágrimas a impediam de ver as pedras soltas do caminho e ela caiu no chão. Ficou sentada no meio da rua, não conseguindo conter o choro de tristeza por saber o que sua mãe realmente pensava dela. Era uma aberração por ter ido parar na Sonserina, aos olhos de Jane Lupin.

- Mas o que houve, minha querida? - ela ouviu a voz de uma mulher atrás de si.

- Eu apenas cai. - e Florence se levantou, ajeitando a roupa.

Os olhos da mulher foram de suas vestes para a varinha em sua mão e ela sorriu.

- Venha comigo. Eu acabo de comprar umas coisas muito boas no supermercado trouxa ali da esquina. Jante comigo.

Florence percebeu que a mulher também era uma bruxa e a seguiu.

Entraram numa casa pequena e bem cuidada, apesar da aparência de antiga.

- Como você se chama, minha querida? - perguntou a mulher, ao chegar na cozinha e começar a retirar as compras das sacolas que carregava.

- Florence Amy Lupin. E a senhora?

- Eileen Prince.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **oh irônico destino. rsrs. O que acham de mais uma partidinha de xadrez no próximo capítulo? Hmm. Não sei. Mas, talvez, um jantarzinho...

Beijos para as maravilhosas que revisaram: **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Yasmin Potter**, **Rossonora** (sua pergunta acaba de ser respondida. rsrs), **Emily Farias**, **Milene Guevara** e **Coraline D. Snape** (eu sempre odiei o Dumbledore, tenho medo que no último filme transformem ele em um santo – porque tem muita criança que gosta dele e etc. -, vou ficar muito revoltada se isso acontecer).

**REVIIEWS!**


	8. Quando Tudo Começou

**Capítulo 008 – Quando Tudo Começou**

Menos de trinta minutos depois, Florence e Eileen estavam sentadas comendo um jantar a base de pizza e refrigerante.

- Mas, me diga, Florence, o que fazia chorando, sentada no meio da rua as sete e meia da noite?

- Posso dizer que fugi de casa. Minha mãe quer me forçar a casar com alguém que eu não amo, assim que terminar Hogwarts. Eu fiquei sabendo disso hoje e... fugi.

- Isso é horrível. Casamentos forçados são coisas do passado. A não ser que sua família seja tradicional...

- Não, não somos tradicionais, mas... minha mãe me considera uma aberração. Ou que no mínimo tenho alguma doença contagiosa.

- Por que? Uma menina tão linda como você... sua mãe deveria se orgulhar. - estranhou Eileen.

- Porque eu sou da Sonserina.

"_Então seu nome é Florence e você é da Sonserina..."_ - pensou Eileen.

- Eu também fui da Sonserina quando em Hogwarts. - disse Eileen. - Assim como meu filho também foi. Seus pais são grifinórios?

- Sim. E meu irmão também. Meu pai e meu irmão aceitaram eu ter ido para a Sonserina, mas minha mãe, não. Ela acha que isso é o "caminho errado". Que vou ser influenciada a me alistar nas fileiras de você-sabe-quem ou algo do gênero.

Elas ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

- Não é da minha conta, mas... quem é que seus pais escolheram pra você casar? - perguntou Eileen.

- Devon Marback.

- Ual. Ao menos eles escolheram alguém realmente interessante. Os Marback são ricos e influentes nos mundos bruxo e trouxa. Se bem me lembro, eu vi uma foto deles no jornal. O tal Devon é bem bonito.

- Eu não acho. Ele é loiro demais e fofo demais.

Eileen quase cuspiu o refri que tomava.

"_Loiro demais?"_

- Posso pensar, então, que seu coração já tem dono, Florence? - tentou Eileen.

- Pode. - a menina corou. - Mas é ridículo o que eu sinto.

- Por que "_ridículo_"?

- Porque eu sou apaixonada por um professor. - murmurou Florence, servindo-se de mais pizza.

- Não vejo nada de ridículo. A não ser que ele seja um professor famoso e que costuma seduzir as aulas.

- Não, ele não é desse tipo. Ele é sério, inteligente, tem uma pose autoritária, uma voz que hipnotiza...

Eileen parou o garfo que levava a boca e olhou fixamente para Florence, compreendendo o que estava acontecendo ali; aquela bela e encantadora jovem em sua frente era a aluna por quem seu filho estava interessado.

- Desde quando você é apaixonada por ele? - perguntou Eileen tentando reorganizar os pensamentos e não rir.

- Desde o quinto ano eu já venho reparando nele, mas eu percebi que o amava no ano letivo passado.

- Quer me contar como foi?

E as duas entraram a madrugada conversando.

Noutro dia, pela manhã, Eileen levou Florence até King's Cross, aproveitando para mandar uma carta para o filho, logo em seguida.

* * *

"_Severus_

_Florence é realmente uma incrível jovem mulher._

_Não a deixe escapar! Também já estou apaixonada por ela._

_Beijos, com amor, de sua mãe,_

_Eileen."_

Snape estava na mesa dos professores tomando seu café da manhã quando recebeu aquela carta, há mais de dez minutos atrás. Ele ainda não havia entendido o que exatamente sua mãe estava lhe dizendo.

"_Ela conheceu Florence? Mas como?"_

Ele escreveu para ela assim que chegou em seus aposentos e a resposta de Eileen não demorou a chegar, trazendo toda a história de como ela encontrara Florence no meio da rua e a convidara para jantar sem saber de quem se tratava e sem revelar quem era.

* * *

**Sete horas da noite.**

Snape não foi buscar os alunos em Hogsmead, desta vez.

Hagrid e Flitwick se encarregaram disso.

* * *

Florence chegou em Hogwarts e foi direto para seu quarto, antes de descer para o jantar. Queria tomar um banho e se arrumar. Logo que entrou ela viu um pacote sobre a cama, um envelope sobre este. Ela abriu e leu:

"_Feliz natal._

_Espero que perdoe minha atitudes nos últimos meses._

_Conceda-me a honra de ter sua presença num jantar nos meus aposentos hoje à noite._

_Use o colar, se aceitar meu convite."_

Não havia assinatura, mas a letra era única, pequena e inclinada para a direita.

Sorrindo, Florence abriu o pacote, encontrando uma caixa de veludo verde escuro que continha um lindo colar dentro, com um pingente em forma de chave, com diversas pedrinhas transparentes. Sem hesitar, ela pôs o colar no pescoço, sentindo-o aquecer contra sua pele, indicando que havia um feitiço nele. Ela tentou retirar o colar e percebeu que o fecho havia sumido. Teria que perguntar para Snape o que ele havia colocado no colar.

Ela trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido azul escuro e botas pretas, deixando os cabelos soltos. Foi para o grande salão.

* * *

Quando Florence entrou pelas portas do grande salão, Snape percebeu que ela usava o colar. Ela aceitara seu convite. Ele não tocou na comida durante o jantar ali, esperando para jantar mais tarde com ela.

Meia hora após o começo do banquete, Snape se retirou do grande salão.

Florence esperou que alguns colegas sonserinos levantassem e, então, ela seguiu para os aposentos do Mestre de Poções.

A porta dos laboratórios estavam abertas. Ela foi até a porta que sabia dar para os aposentos dele. Bateu e esperou. Menos de dez segundos depois, a porta foi aberta.

- Srta. Lupin. Entre. - convidou Snape.

- Obrigada, Prof. Snape. - ela entrou, sorrindo e sentou numa poltrona próxima à lareira, Snape sentou noutra poltrona em sua frente.

- Como foram as férias? - perguntou Snape, sabendo o que havia acontecido.

Florence hesitou, antes de responder:

- Boas. O natal foi bonito como sempre. - ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos. - Minha mãe é uma ótima cozinheira.

- Gostou do colar? - ele indicou o pescoço dela.

- É lindo, mas não precisava ter se incomodado em gastar comigo. - Florence o olhou, fixamente. - Terei que encontrar um meio de agradecê-lo pelo presente.

Snape engoliu em seco e foi salvo de responder à provocação pelo barulho dos elfos servindo a mesa na qual eles jantariam.

- Tomei a liberdade de pedir o jantar. Frutos do mar, gosta? - perguntou ele, puxando uma cadeira para ela sentar.

- Adoro! - exclamou Florence.

Eles sentaram à mesa para jantar.

- Tem um feitiço no colar. - lembrou Florence. - O que é?

- É apenas um feitiço de proteção. - disse Snape, guardando para si o detalhe de que o feitiço o avisaria caso ela estivesse em perigo e o faria aparatar ao lado dela.

* * *

Eles jantaram, conversaram, e, logo antes do horário de recolher, que era as dez da noite, Florence foi levada até a porta dos aposentos dele.

Antes que Snape abrisse a porta, Florence se virou, ficando a meio passo dele.

- Posso agradecer o presente e o maravilhoso jantar? - perguntou ela.

- Claro. - disse Snape, sem perceber as intenções por trás da, aparentemente, inocente pergunta.

Florence sorriu e fechou o espaço que os separava, levando as mãos aos ombros dele, passando pelo tórax e indo aos cabelos, lenta e sensualmente. Ela o puxou em sua direção e Snape não pode resistir. Ele a envolveu pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo, colando-a contra si. Sua língua entreabriu os lábios rosados e encontrou a dela, acariciando-a. Florence gemeu em seus lábios. Ele a apertou mais, descendo as mãos pelas curvas dela, a pele queimando de prazer, o cheiro dela o tocando, inebriando seu olfato sensível.

Depois de meia hora de amassos e beijos, os dois ofegavam. Florence estava sentada sobre a mesa dele, pergaminhos atirados no chão. Snape estava entre suas pernas, o vestido azul enrolado em sua cintura, dando acesso total às mãos dele em suas coxas. Ele parara de beijá-la e encostara suas testas, os olhos fechados, buscando controle.

- É melhor eu ir... - murmurou Florence, as mãos se enrolando nos cabelos negros, mais uma vez, puxando-os, fazendo-o erguer o rosto em sua direção. Olhos negros líquidos de desejo perdidos nos verdes dela. Florence sorriu, maliciosa, e mordiscou os lábios dele, provocando-o mais.

Snape a segurou fortemente na cintura e se esfregou entre as pernas dela, torturando-a e torturando-se. O cheiro do desejo dela estava impregnado na sala de poções, agora. Florence se inclinou para trás, gemendo de prazer. E ele desceu por entre os seios dela, pelo abdomen, ele mordiscou-lhe a parte interna da coxa, salivando ao sentir, com a ponta do nariz, o quão molhada ela estava.

- É melhor você ir mesmo.. - rosnou ele, voltando aos lábios dela. - Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para essa mesa e não ficar duro. - falou, em meio a um beijo.

Florence sentiu um arrepio de desejo correr por seu corpo.

- Eu sempre sonhei com essa situação... mas era na sala de aula. Eu sobre a sua mesa, com você me atacando, me enlouquecendo... - ela fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço que ele tratou de morder e lamber, arrancando gemidos dela.

- Sai daqui, Florence. - pediu Snape, num murmurio ao pé do ouvido dela. - Saia antes que eu perca totalmente o controle.

Florence o encarou, deliciada ao vê-lo tão fora de controle. Ela sorria, sexy, os cachos bagunçados, os lábios inchados, a pele quente. Snape grunhiu, o controle se esvaindo por entre seus dedos.

Ele se afastou dela, à muito custo.

- Se ajeite e... vá para o salão comunal.

Ele observou Florence descer da mesa e ajeitar o vestido sobre as coxas. Ela se virou de costas e se inclinou sobre a mesa para pegar a varinha. Snape virou o rosto, não suportando mais aquela tortura, indo para a porta.

Florence caminhou até ele, envolvendo-o o pescoço novamente.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Boa noite, Srta. Lupin.

Ela suspirou.

- Já voltei a ser a _Srta. Lupin_?

- Sim. E será assim, pelo menos até você se formar. - disse Snape, esperando que ela entendesse a profundidade do que ele dissera.

E ele viu o brilho nos olhos verdes, confirmando que ela entendera.

Florence saiu para os corredores das masmorras, entrando no salão comunal, um sorriso grudado nos lábios. Dormir naquela noite seria difícil. As mãos dele deixaram traços de fogo em sua pele. Um banho frio não resolveria. Ela deu graças a Merlin por ser monitora e ter um quarto só para si. Suas mãos teriam que substituir os dedos hábeis que ela desejava.

* * *

Snape estava mergulhado na banheira, sua mente revivendo os toques de suas mãos no corpo delicioso que ele tivera em seus braços há pouco minutos. Florence despertara seu desejo. Ele tinha todos os sentidos em alerta quando estava perto dela. Em menos de um segundo a inocência dela se tornava um furacão de desejo e prazer. Ele nunca gostara de ter os cabelos puxados, mas quando ela o fazia, encarando-o com os olhos famintos, ele não se importava. Florence entrara em sua pele, ganhara sua mente com sua inteligencia, seu coração com seu jeito delicado e forte, ao mesmo tempo, e agora ganhara seu desejo, e isso era perigoso.

Ele era um homem possessivo, se ele a tomasse para si, Florence seria dele.

Havia dez anos de diferença de idade entre eles. E outros problemas: os pais dela. Eles a queriam casada com Devon Marback, de família rica e prestigiada, de passado limpo e linhagem puro-sangue. Com certeza, os Lupin se oporiam à união da filha com um ex-comensal da morte, por mais dinheiro que ele tivesse.

Snape mergulhou na água quente da banheira, relaxando o corpo, tentando apagar da mente qualquer preocupação, pensando em nada além do calor e do prazer que sentia ao ter Florence gemendo em seus braços.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **está ficando quente aqui. Partida de xadrez adiada, mas... ela acontecerá, em breve!

Beijos para: 

**Yasmin Potter** (nc só daqui há dois capítulos, Jane Lupin não vai entrar em contato com a filha por enquanto), **Rossonera** (a nc demorará mais um pouco, mas as coisas já começaram a esquentar!), **Coraline D. Snape** (Remus não tem certeza dos planos dos pais de forçarem Flor a casar com o Devon, o Sev está em Hogwarts, como pode ver neste capítulo), **Milene Guevara** (alguns amassos já rolaram neste capítulo, no próximo alguns orgasmos virão – rsrs).

**REVIEWS!**


	9. E a Temperatura Sobe

**Capítulo 009 – E A Temperatura Sobe**

O domingo se passou sem que Florence visse Snape. Nem no café da manhã, nem almoço ou jantar. Ela tentou ir às masmorras, bateu mas ele não respondeu.

Temia que o maldito senso de responsabilidade dele tivesse voltado. Um dia era tempo demais para que ele pudesse repensar os toques que eles trocaram na sexta à noite.

"_Droga."_

* * *

**Segunda-feira **

**Aula de Poções**

Para variar, Snape estava sendo um grande desgraçado, até mesmo com sonserinos. Não deu pontos para ninguém e descontou 30 pontos da Grifinória.

Florence ficou após a aula, estava preocupada com a reação dele. Pensando se o que ela temera estava acontecendo. Ela precisava ficar pra ver.

Enquanto todos os alunos saíam, Florence arrumava as bancadas. Assim que a porta foi fechada ela correu até a mesa dele.

- O que está errado, Severus?

Ele a olhou, furioso.

- É _Prof. Snape_, Srta. Lupin.

- Ah, não, de novo não. - Florence suspirou, pondo as mãos na cintura. - Eu sabia que devia ter insistido em te encontrar ontem... Você deve ter passado o dia pensando no que fizemos e...

- Eu não pensei nem um segundo sobre o que fizemos. - respondeu Snape, estupidamente. - Não há nada para se pensar.

Florence entendeu, pela leve hesitação nos olhos negros ao encarar os seus, que algo havia acontecido.

- Foi Dumbledore, então? O que ele lhe disse?

- É _Prof. _Dumbledore, Srta. Lupin. Ele é Diretor desta escola, não vou permitir que falte lhe com respeito.

- Mas que droga... - murmurou ela, aproximando-se da mesa onde Snape estava fingindo que corrigia pergaminhos. - Por que isso? Por que me evitar de novo, depois do que passamos... depois de tudo o que...?

- Chega! - sibilou ele. - Saia, Srta. Lupin, está dispensada das suas atividades como monitora de Poções.

Florence o olhou, chocada.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! - exclamou ela.

- A senhorita não consegue se comportar como deve, não merece a responsabilidade que lhe foi dada. - a voz dele dura, os olhos voltando aos pergaminhos.

- Não faça isso comigo. Você sabe o quanto eu... amo ser monitora de poções. Não...

- Saia, Srta. Lupin.

Florence ficou em pé o encarando, lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de tristeza e de fúria.

- Não! Eu não saio. - murmurou ela.

- Então eu serei obrigado e forçá-la a sair. - Snape levantou da cadeira e a pegou pelo braço, carregando-a até a porta, bruscamente.

Florence se jogou contra ele, pressionando o corpo contra o dele, os rostos próximos. Ela sentiu o corpo dele reagir à proximidade.

- Não me trate assim, eu...

- Pare, Florence. Eu só vou me meter em confusão se levarmos isso adiante. - murmurou Snape, sobre os lábios dela.

Florence levou a mão que ele não segurava até os cabelos dele, puxando-os para si. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios dele, torturando-o.

Snape suportou o tempo que conseguiu, mas logo ele a tinha contra a parede, as pernas dela envoltas em sua cintura, os lábios grudados nos seus. Ele desceu as mãos pelas pernas dela, acariciando-a as coxas, ouvindo gemidos deliciosos ecoarem pela sala de poções.

- Jante comigo na sexta-feira, novamente. - murmurou ele, rouco, no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo, afastando-se dela lentamente, olhando os olhos verdes pesados de desejo, os lábios rosas, avermelhados de seus beijos, a respiração ofegante que fazia os seios dela se movimentarem.

Florence ajeitou a roupa e pegou a mochila na mesa que ela sentara durante a aula.

- Sobre minha monitoria...?

- Não posso continuar tendo-a como minha monitora. - disse Snape voltando a sentar.

- Certo. - ela respirou fundo. - Perdi a monitoria mas ganhei um jantar.

Snape a olhou rapidamente.

- Tchau, Prof. Snape. - murmurou ela, sorrindo, antes de sair da sala.

Ele bufou quando a porta se fechou, largou a pena sobre a mesa e levou as mãos aos cabelos. Estava perdido. Uns beijos e ele baixava a guarda, o toque do corpo dela contra o seu era o suficiente para ele perder a postura de autoridade e se transformar em um homem louco de desejo. Ela era sua perdição. Ele estava apaixonado e Florence o tinha nas mãos.

* * *

Uma semana nunca demorou tanto tempo para passar.

Florence teve mais duas aulas de Poções antes da sexta-feira, mas não o provocou mais.

* * *

**Sexta-feira**

Florence nem apareceu no grande salão para jantar. Ela tomou um longo banho, se arrumou, secou os cabelos e rumou para a sala de poções.

Snape abriu a porta menos de dez segundos que ela havia batido. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. A camisa branca, os três primeiros botões abertos, mostrando o colo, a volta dos seios, a saia azul soltinha, curta, um sapato baixo, os cachos soltos. A visão de sua perdição.

Ele se afastou da porta, indicando que ela entrasse.

Florence entrou e se virou para ele.

Snape fechou a porta e se dirigiu a ela pela primeira vez naquela noite:

- Boa noite, Florence.

- Boa noite, Severus. - respondeu ela, num sussurro, dando dois passos em sua direção.

Snape a envolveu pela cintura, tomando os lábios dela nos seus, possessivamente. Ele já estava duro. Florence era uma provocação ambulante. Os sonhos que ele tivera durante a semana apenas transformavam essa situação ainda mais torturante. Em seus sonhos, ele já a havia possuído em todos os cantos da sala de poções, no armário de ingredientes, na sua sala privativa, contra as estantes de livros, estes caindo no chão sem que ele se importasse, apenas lançar-se dentro dela importava, fazê-la gritar mais e mais era o que importava. E o beijo continuava. Eles caminharam até a sala dos aposentos privativos do Mestre de Poções, sem interromper os toques de lábios e mãos. Florence gemia em seus lábios, enlouquecendo-o, pondo mais fogo em seus pensamentos. Ela seria daquelas que gritam durante o sexo, pela forma como ela gemia e sussurrava a cada toque dele, Snape podia ter certeza disso. E ele adorava imaginar os gemidos e gritos de prazer dela. Florence gritaria seu nome a cada orgasmo que ele a proporcionasse, a cada investida dele dentro dela. Ele sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha e a derrubou sentada na poltrona em frente a lareira.

- Nosso jantar logo estará aqui. - disse ele, a voz estranha, pesada, enquanto sentava noutra poltrona de frente a dela.

- O que teremos pra jantar, Severus?

- Frango ao molho madeira e saladas, arroz para acompanhar.

- E é isso que você gostaria de estar comendo essa noite? - perguntou Florence, o sorriso sexy dela não deixando-o desviar do duplo sentido da frase.

E, novamente, o barulho dos elfos servindo a mesa, o salvou.

Eles jantaram, conversando sobre as aulas e a nova monitora de poções que substituíra Florence.

Após o jantar, eles sentaram novamente de fronte a lareira. Vinho para ela, firewhisky para ele. Silêncio e troca de olhares. O vinho deixando-a com o rosto corado e mais desinibida. O desejo dela visível nos olhos verdes estava enlouquecendo-o. Nunca na vida ele ficara tanto tempo de pau duro sem poder fazer algo, era doloroso e estressante.

Florence imaginava o desconforto dele, e o encarava propositalmente. Ela sabia que ele estava no último do controle, só precisava de mais uns puxões e...

- Vamos jogar? - perguntou ele, indicando a mesa de xadrez.

Ela sorriu e foi até a mesa.

Eles começaram a jogar.

Florence perdeu a primeira partida e estava perdendo a segunda, indignada.

- Mas como eu posso estar perdendo duas seguidas hoje? - reclamou ela. - Da última vez que jogamos eu destruí você em poucos minutos!

- Concentração, Flor. Na outra noite eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar. Mas hoje não tem nenhuma ninfa me provocando, portanto eu estou jogando bem, enquanto você... está com a mente em outro lugar.

Florence sorriu para ele, sexy.

- Uma ninfa, eh?

- Era o que você parecia pra mim naquela noite. - Snape se recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto, bebendo um gole do firewhisky, encarando-a, baixando o tom de voz para uma carícia: - Os cabelos soltos, os pés descalços, o vestido caindo pelo seu corpo. Uma ninfa virgem, me provocando. Eu não tinha como me concentrar num estúpido jogo de xadrez.

- Hmm. - Florence mantinha os olhos nele, um pensamento surgindo. - Então, meu temido e delicioso professor de poções ficou totalmente desconcentrado porque uma ninfa virgem estava em seus aposentos, mais do que desejosa para ser deflorada? - o tom de sedução e deboche, o olhar malicioso.

- Qualquer homem esqueceria o jogo e se concentraria apenas na ninfa. - disse Snape.

- Pra mim qualquer homem não importa. - disse Florence, levantando da cadeira, dando a volta na mesinha de xadrez, ficando de frente para ele. - Só você interessa. - ela sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado, ela retirou o copo das mãos dele e estas foram automaticamente para sua cintura. - Eu afeto você, não é? - murmurou ela sobre os lábios finos, puxando os cabelos negros.

Snape não respondeu, ele a puxou para baixo, fazendo-a sentar com força sobre seu membro dolorido de desejo.

Florence gemeu:

- Ah, sim... eu te afeto...

E ele a atacou os lábios, calando-a, invadindo a boca quente com a língua, fazendo-a gemer em sua boca, os quadris mexendo em seu colo, esfregando-a sobre seu pau.

As mãos dele passavam por todo o corpo dela, levando-a ao pico do desejo. A língua serpenteando próximo à orelha. Os dedos hábeis nos botões da camisa, abrindo-os, expondo o sutiã em renda branca, os seios fartos que mal eram contidos pela peça.

Florence já não pensava racionalmente, tudo o que aparecia em sua mente envolvia ela e o delicioso professor nus e em diversas posições e situações, todas com algo em comum: ele metendo dentro dela.

Snape percebeu o quão vulnerável ela estava naquele momento e isso o excitou mais. Faria o que quisesse com ela naquela noite. Ele a atacou os lábios novamente, descendo pelo pescoço e para os seios. Lambendo e mordendo a parte que o sutiã não escondia. Florence se mexia ritmadamente em seu colo, o cheiro dela espalhado pela sala, as calças dele se tornando molhadas pela lubrificação dela.

- Deliciosa. - murmurou Snape, as mãos mantendo-se na cintura dela, ajudando-a a sentar sobre ele, na intenção de fazê-la gozar só pelo contato através das roupas.

- Severus... - Florence gemia. - Pare, eu quero... você... agora.

- Não, Flor... eu não posso te dar o que você quer. - murmurou ele, vendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás, o orgasmo se aproximando. E Snape sentiu que poderia gozar só vendo-a, suada, gemendo, semi-nua em seu colo. Ele afastou o sutiã com a boca e expôs um mamilo, pondo-o na boca.

Foi o limite para ela.

Florence gritou, agarrando-se mais em seus ombros, marcando sua pele com as unhas, tremendo em seu colo, gemendo seu nome, os olhos fechados.

Snape sentiu a pressão em suas calças se tornar insuportável, suas bolas doíam. Ele a beijou os lábios, lentamente, sentindo o calor do corpo dela pós-orgasmo, a textura da pele, o suor.

- Isso foi... - ofegou ela, abrindo os olhos verdes, brilhantes de prazer. - Incrível, Sev. Mas eu ainda preciso de você... - ela desceu a mão até o cós da calça dele, abrindo-a.

Ele a impediu, quase ouvindo seu pau gritar em revolta.

- Não, Flor. Não posso fazer algo que você pode se arrepender no futuro.

Ela não disse nada, apenas manteve o olhar nele e guiou uma mão dele ao seu meio, afastando a calcinha para o lado para que ele a sentisse.

- Ainda acha que eu posso me arrepender? - murmurou Florence, gemendo.

Snape não pode reprimir um gemido ao sentir seus dedos na abertura encharcada e quente dela. Ele a atacou novamente, mordendo-a no pescoço:

- Você é... minha perdição, Florence. - rosnou ele, bravo em seu ouvido. Ele mergulhou uma mão nos cachos e puxou a cabeça dela, expondo a lateral do pescoço, que ele continuou a marcar.

Florence gemia alto. Ela adorava essa violência dele, era um sinal de que o controle já se esvaíra e que não havia mais volta.

Mas ela estava enganada.

Snape se levantou da cadeira e a pôs de pé no chão, afastando-se.

- Saia, Florence. Eu estou lhe dando a chance de pensar...

- Você está é me dando tempo para fugir! - riu ela. - Isso, _professor_, não vai acontecer. Eu não vou fugir de você. - ela voltou a colar os corpos. - Eu te quero, Sev... eu te amo.

- Não diz isso. - rosnou ele, antes de atacar os lábios dela, suas línguas lutando pelo controle. O cheiro do sexo dela estava pesado no ar, Snape estava perdido. A vontade de meter dentro dela se tornando extremamente dolorosa. - Você veio até aqui com uma intenção clara, não foi? - ele puxou os cabelos dela. - Responda!

- Sim! - ela arfou, sentindo mais lubrificação descer por suas pernas, molhando suas coxas.

Snape grunhiu. Ela viera preparada para ser deflorada, pronta para ser sua. Os cabelos soltos que ele adorava puxar, a saia curta, os pés descalços, tendo o sapato se perdido em algum lugar por ali.

- Foge enquanto é tempo, Florence. - murmurou Snape. - Depois que eu te fizer minha... não terá mais volta.

Ele a viu estremecer ao som de sua voz e levou um dedo ao meio dela, afastando a calcinha, acariciando o clitóris ritmadamente. Observando-a entreabrir os lábios e gritar, quando o segundo orgasmo daquela noite a dominou. Florence gemeu alto, os dedos nos cabelos negros, puxando-os, o corpo amolecendo como gelatina. Ela se apoiou contra ele, as pernas falhando, tremendo.

- Não era isso o que eu pretendia... - murmurou ela, contra o pescoço dele, sentindo seus sentidos se desligarem, um sono repentino tomando conta de seu corpo. E ela caiu nos braços dele.

Snape a pegou no colo, levando-a até a lareira e, com um pouco de pó de floo, ele a levou para o quarto dela, deitando-a na cama.

Snape ficou observando-a deitada, adormecida. Os dois primeiros orgasmos dela na mesma noite foram fortes demais para o corpo virgem. Mas ele não conseguira se conter. Florence era tão deliciosa, ela respondia aos seus toques com tanto fervor, tanto desejo por mais... ele rosnou. Só podia imaginar que loucura seria tê-la, dominá-la completamente, vê-la estremecer como ele vira hoje mas com o pau enfiado entre as pernas.

Ele voltou rapidamente para seus aposentos, terminou de beber seu firewhisky e durante um banho, para relaxar, ele se viu obrigado a esvair sozinho o desejo que lhe pesava as bolas.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **esse capítulo era pra ser triste e desolador para nossa amada Florence, mas fics tem vida própria e *abana* aqui está a prova disso. Não sei dizer da onde surgiu esse capítulo. Minha mente e meus dedos entraram em acordo – o que é raro – e em vinte minutos tudo surgiu.

Meu problema agora será fazer a primeira vez deles ser melhor do que isso daqui.

Espero que tenham gostado.

*alguém não gostou?*

Beijos para: **Coraline D. Snape** (Flor vai sumir e Lupin já tem problemas demais tendo que viver com a licantropia pra pensar em sair pelo mundo atrás da irmã.), **Hatake KaguraLari **(eu amo a Eileen desde SOAS! Sev merece uma mãe amável já que teve um pai abusivo e uma vida difícil.), **Emily Farias**, **Lari SL** e **Yasmin Potter **(Animadinhos? Muito mais que animadinhos... rsrs).

Desculpem-me pela demora. Provas logo acabarão e eu terminarei as fics.

* Fic termina no capítulo 11 – ou pelo menos este é meu plano, no momento.


	10. O Amor Vence A Guerra

**Capítulo 010 – O Amor Vence A Guerra**

**Sábado**

Florence sumira durante toda a tarde do dia seguinte.

Pela manhã, Snape a vira no grande salão

Ele havia enviado uma carta a ela, convidando-a para irem à casa de Eileen no domingo, mas Florence não respondeu.

Era quase noite e nenhuma noticia.

Um medo estranho pousou em seu peito. E se os pais dela a tivessem levado embora do castelo e forçado-a a casar hoje mesmo com o tal Marback de quem sua mãe lhe falou?

Ele decidiu verificar o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Florence não estava lá e as duas alunas com quem falou não souberam lhe dizer nada sobre ela.

Snape saiu para o corredor, retornando para sua sala. Lá, o patrono de Florence o esperava, caminhando lentamente até ele.

- Onde você está? – sibilou ele.

"_Siga ao sétimo andar. Ande três vezes em frente à tapeçaria..."_ – disse a bela loba. – _"Pense em mim e me encontrará."_

Snape sabia onde ela estava. Sala Precisa.

- Mas o que será que ela está aprontando...?

Ele tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e subiu as escadas, olhando torto para qualquer aluno que ousasse questionar aonde ele ia vestido com um traje completamente diferente do usado para dar aulas.

Após andar três vezes pelo corredor em que sabia estar a porta da Sala Precisa, ele viu esta aparecer. Entrou, parando em choque quando viu aonde estava.

Era uma floresta. Uma espécie de bosque enchia toda a sala.

- Mas o quê...?

Um canto surgiu à sua esquerda, vozes femininas entoavam uma música suave, fazendo-o pensar como aquilo tudo se encaixava no que estava esperando acontecer esta noite. Quando andou em direção às vozes e percebeu o que estava cantando, Snape sentiu-se ficar duro imediatamente. Eram ninfas da água, que cantavam e se banhavam num pequeno córrego.

- Ninfas...

Ele lembrava exatamente do brilho nos olhos verdes de Florence quando comentou o quão sexy ele a achou vestida como uma ninfa no dia do baile.

Snape retirou a capa e a camisa que usava, vapores quentes saíam do córrego. Os sapatos também ficaram no chão, com as meias. Usando nada além de uns jeans escuros, ele se aproximou do córrego, as ninfas o olharam e sorriram, travessas.

- A garota que você deseja, terá que encontrá-la. – disse uma delas, com a túnica lilás.

- Aonde?

As ninfas riram, corando.

- Deve caçá-la. Nenhuma ninfa se entrega sem uma boa caçada. – disse uma de túnica verde.

- Se a pegar, tem o direito de tê-la para si. – disse a de túnica amarela.

- Sua esposa, sua amante, toda pra você. – continuou a de túnica lilás.

- Mas se não a pegá-la... – disse a de túnica azul.

Um pequeno silêncio ocorreu, enquanto as ninfas todas o olhavam.

- Pode vir aqui que eu prometo não correr muito. – disse a de túnica verde, piscando pra ele.

E o som de risos encheu a floresta.

Snape saiu andando por entre as árvores. Então, ele teria que encontrar Florence e caçá-la, e isso lhe daria o direito de tê-la. Um rosnado surgiu de seus lábios. Sua mão desceu à virilha, acariciando o membro dolorosamente duro. Queria ser delicado na primeira vez dela, mas Florence não lhe deixava outra alternativa.

Ele ouviu um riso vindo da direita e reconheceu como sendo ela.

- Corra, pequena Flor. Porque quando eu a pegar você vai estar de costas na grama, comigo tão dentro do seu delicioso corpo... – ele grunhiu de novo, os pensamentos se voltando contra ele.

O riso aumentou e sons de rápidos passos pelas folhas e grama o indicaram em que direção Florence corria.

Ele a viu rapidamente antes dela sumir por entre as árvores.

Ela vestia o mesmo vestido salmão da noite do baile, aquele pedaço de tecido que a fazia parecer uma ninfa como as do lago. Os cabelos longos e cacheados lhe caíam pelas costas e ombros, despenteados. E ela estava de pés descalços como ele. E usava o colar que ele lhe deu.

Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

Concentrando-se no feitiço do colar, Snape pegou a varinha e... num piscar de olhos, estava ao lado de uma muito chocada Florence.

- O que...? – ela gritou e correu noutra direção, antes de se chocar contra ele.

Ela correu e tropeçou, Snape a segurou e caíram os dois, ela sobre ele por um momento, antes dele os girar e ficar sobre ela.

Florence arfava por ter corrido, as bochechas rosadas, um leve suor cobria sua pele de seda.

- Acho que você me pegou... – disse ela.

- Você não sabe o que despertou, Florence. – rosnou Snape, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

Ele a beijou, segurando um seio numa mão, enquanto com a outra ele procurava a varinha no bolso de trás da calça. Amassava e acariciava um mamilo, enquanto empurrava a língua profundamente na boca dela.

Passou a varinha sobre os dois e, num mudo _Divesto_, suas roupas sumiram.

Florence suspirou ao sentir a pele quente dele em contato direto com a sua.

Snape baixou os lábios pelo pescoço exposto e alcançou os seios dela, os bicos rosados duros, chamando seus lábios, ele não hesitou, baixou a boca até eles e mamou, sugando-os, mordendo-os, um após o outro. Os gemidos altos de Florence enchendo seus ouvidos, as mãos dela em seus cabelos, puxando, incentivando-o a continuar.

Ele desceu uma mão pelas curvas do delicioso corpo embaixo dele, a outra contendo ambas as mãos dela sobre sua cabeça. A beijou novamente, acariciando o interior da boca feminina com a língua. Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou, desejo e amor mesclando-se nos olhos escuros ao fitá-la.

- Linda, Flor.

- Sua. – arfou ela.

- Minha bela Flor.

Snape deslizou uma mão pelas coxas grossas, indo entre elas, um dedo passando pela virilha, acariciando a entrada encharcada de seu sexo. Florence gemeu, arqueando os quadris num pedido claro. Cada toque dos dedos dele a levava mais e mais alto. Gemidos se tornaram pequenos gritos. Ela não podia suportar mais.

Florence envolveu as pernas nas costas dele e o puxou para si, a ponta do membro grosso e duro roçando sua entrada a fez gritar por mais.

Snape soltou as mãos dela e se posicionou entre suas pernas.

Florence cravou as unhas nas costas dele e o sentiu deslizar em seu interior, ele parecia grande demais, a pressão fazendo-a se retorcer um pouco.

- Se segure em mim, Flor. Vai estar tudo bem...

Ela sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço e se segurou em seus ombros.

Ele continuou a entrar nela até atingir a barreira da virgindade e se retirou até quase sair para então se introduzir por completo.

Florence gritou, o prazer e a dor estalaram juntos, o prazer dominando-a em seguida.

A cada movimento dele dentro dela a fazia gemer e implorar por mais.

Ela o queria mais forte mais rápido, assim como precisava do ar para respirar e queria morrer em seus braços, justo assim, imersa para sempre em prazer.

Os profundos golpes a estavam voltando louca. Seu orgasmo estava tão perto que podia senti-lo, quase doía a espera, precisava se entregar a ele. Florence apertou as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele enquanto Snape fodia seu interior com duros golpes.

Florence explodiu com tal intensidade de êxtase que gritou o nome dele, arranhando-o nas costas e ombros, sentindo seu centro se contrair em volta do grosso membro entre suas pernas.

- Muito apertada... – rosnou Snape, metendo dentro dela, perdido.

E Florence sentiu a explosão de seu sêmen dentro dela.

Ela não apenas sentia o prazer, havia prazer líquido correndo em suas veias, dominando-a.

Um prazer viciante. Uma necessidade da que nunca escaparia. Um homem que ela amaria ate seu último fôlego.

* * *

**De volta a 1997, Mansão Black.**

- Depois daquela noite... Severus não demorou a pôr uma aliança em meu dedo e, logo que terminei Hogwarts, fomos falar com meus pais. - continuou Florence para Tonks, acariciando os cabelos negros da filha adormecida em seu colo.

- Remus comentou que seus pais foram contra.

Florence riu levemente.

- Dizer que eles foram contra é sutil. Eles foram inflexíveis! No terceiro dia das férias, eu comentei com minha mãe que Severus viria para jantar. Ela me olhou duramente e me avisou para esquecê-lo pois meu futuro já estava certo.

- Que absurdo. - murmurou Tonks, indignada, excitada pela história que a mulher contava, já esquecida do detalhe que o mocinho daquela bela história romântica era o assassino de Albus Dumbledore.

- Nem preciso dizer que não houve jantar nenhum naquele dia...

* * *

**Jantar**

Florence estava em seu quarto, nervosa, a carta que ela recebera pela manhã em suas mãos.

"_Flor,_

_Eu estarei em sua casa, as 20hs, para falar com seus pais._

_Seu servo apaixonado."_

- Por Circe... como será isso? - seus olhos caíram sobre o belíssimo anel em seu dedo anelar direito, uma delicada flor, cravejada em pequenos diamantes. - Talvez se mamãe perceber o valor disto ela aceite... já que ela está tão interessada que me case com um homem de posses.

Batidas na porta.

- Filha... eu quero avisar que Devon virá jantar conosco.

- Mas, mãe, eu já havia lhe dito que Severus...

E a porta foi fechada, deixando-a falando sozinha.

* * *

**20hs**

Devon Marback já estava sentado no sofá ao lado de John Lupin quando Florence desceu as escadas. Remus, parado do outro lado da sala, encostado numa parede olhava àquela cena com cara de poucos amigos.

Assim que os pés dela estavam na sala, o irmão a puxou pelo braço para o corredor.

- Eu ainda não entendi direito o que está acontecendo aqui. Se importa de me explicar? – o tom de Remus indicava que ele não entendia mas já gostava do que via.

- Eles querem me forçar a casar com Devon.

- Eu achei que você queria casar com ele. Mamãe disse que você estava apaixonada...

- Não! – Florence quase gritou em revolta. – Eu estou apaixonada, sim, mas não é pelo Marback. Eu... – o toque da campainha a interrompeu.

Florence caminhou em direção a porta, olhando para a sala antes de abrir. Sua mãe secava as mãos num pano, parada à porta da cozinha, encarando-a, seu pai e Devon estavam em silêncio, a confusão refletida em seus rostos.

"_Então, mamãe não disse que estaríamos esperando por mais alguém..."_ – pensou ela, sorrindo ao imaginar o circo pegando fogo em segundos.

Remus passou pela irmã e abriu a porta.

- Severus? Mas o que...? – ele hesitou, olhando para a irmã e segurando a vontade de gargalhar quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali. – Entra, cara.

- Boa noite, Lupin. – cumprimentou Snape, passando até Florence e a beijando os lábios após entregar a ela as flores que segurava.

- Mas o que significa isso? – gritou Devon, indo até o casal e puxando Florence pelo braço. – Quem é você e o que faz beijando minha noiva? – rosnou ele para Snape.

- Você deve ser o Marback. Diga-me, por acaso você pediu a mão desta jovem e ela lhe disse um sim?

Devon ficou branco e hesitou antes de responder:

- Ainda não, mas tudo já foi acertado entre nossas famílias. É óbvio que Florence se casará comigo.

- E o fato dela querer ou não se casar com o senhor não importa? – perguntou Snape, mantendo o tom tediosamente baixo.

- Quem disse que ela não quer?

- Eu digo. – disse Florence, soltando o braço das mãos de Devon. – Eu não quero me casar com você. Eu amo Severus. – ela caminhou até Snape, passando as mãos pelo braço dele.

- Mas... nós sempre fomos amigos e... – Devon olhou para a Jane parada ao lado do marido e entendeu. – Você não sabia que seus pais estavam combinando nosso casamento.

- Eu soube há pouco tempo e minha resposta foi não desde o começo. Eu nunca cogitei me casar com você, Devon. Somos amigos. Nada mais.

- Isso não tem importância. – continuou Devon, como se não tivesse ouvido Florence falar. – Em poucos meses estaremos casados e sua opinião mudará. Você vai gostar de ser minha esposa, Flor.

- A senhorita acaba de lhe dizer não, Sr. Marback. – disse Snape, a irritação começando a ser notada em sua voz.

- Não importa. O acordo já foi assinado.

- Que acordo? – perguntou Florence olhando para sua mãe.

- O que me dá direitos sobre você, como seu marido. – sorriu Devon. - Deve concordar conosco, Florence. Alguém tem que pôr você na linha.

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva e empurrou Devon, indo em direção aos pais.

- De novo essa merda de me pôr na linha! Não há nada de errado comigo! Por que vocês não podem me aceitar como eu sou?

Jane abriu a boca, mas Florence a calou.

- Pra mim chega! Se eu não sou boa o suficiente pra ser sua filha, eu não tenho o porquê ficar mais um segundo nessa casa. – ela se voltou para Snape, pegando na mão dele. – Eu estou livrando vocês do fardo de terem que me chamar de filha. – ela olhou para o irmão. – Eu amo você, Remy, sei que você nunca teve vergonha de mim. – ela olhou para Devon. – Tenho pena de você, Dev. Você não parece mais com o amigo do qual me lembro. – Florence voltou os olhos para Snape. – Vamos, Severus.

Snape apenas olhou para todos na sala, acenando para Remus e então saindo para o pátio, onde rapidamente aparatou com Florence.

* * *

**De volta a 1997**

- Nos casamos em segredo, dois dias depois do jantar. - Florence sorriu ao lembrar. - E, desde então, nem mesmo Remus sabia onde eu estava. Temos uma casa próxima à Hogwarts, nossos terrenos são ao lado dos terrenos do castelo, as proteções da escola se estendem até lá. Foi muito difícil pra mim viver escondida tanto tempo, mas sempre fui ciente do perigo que meu marido corria e que, se soubessem sobre mim e as crianças, nós correríamos ainda mais perigo e Severus seria assassinado pelo Lord das Trevas.

- Você chama você-sabe-quem como os Comensais. - pontuou Tonks.

- É o hábito. Sev o chama assim.

- Então, você defende seu marido, mesmo depois de ele ter matado Albus Dumbledore...

- Meu marido não tem nada de inocente, Tonks, mas ele não matou Albus por vontade própria. O diretor pediu, ordenou, que ele assim o fizesse. Eu estava junto quando essa conversa aconteceu.

Barulhos no andar de baixo fizeram ambas correr para o corredor e descer as escadas.

- Todos para o castelo! – gritou McGonagall. – A guerra estourou! Harry Potter está lá! Vamos!

- Tonks! – gritou Remus. – Fique aqui com Florence e as crianças!

- O que? Não! Eu vou com vocês!

- Não! – retrucou Remus. – Você fica! Eu não posso ter você no campo de batalha e você sabe o porquê!

Tonks ficou quieta, passando a mão discretamente sobre o ventre.

- Remy. – chamou Florence. – Não deixe ninguém matar meu marido. Por favor.

- Eu não posso te prometer isso, Flor. – ele abraçou a irmã.

- Capturem ele, mas não o matem... – ela sentia as lágrimas correrem.

- Eu tentarei... – disse Remus antes de aparatar junto com os membros da Ordem.

Tonks e Florence pararam no meio da bagunçada e silenciosa sala.

- Eles vão matar o papai, não é? – a voz de Stephen cortou o silêncio da sala.

Florence olhou para o filho, sem saber o que dizer, as lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto falavam o suficiente.

O menino correu até os braços da mãe e ambos choraram abraçados, sem poder impedir a iminente destruição de sua família.

* * *

Depois de horas limpando e arrumando a Ordem, em completo silêncio e lágrimas, sem terem qualquer tipo de informação de como estavam as coisas em Hogwarts, Tonks apareceu na porta da cozinha.

Florence a olhou e sorriu.

- Você está grávida. Por isso Remus não deixou você ir com eles.

Tonks concordou, sorrindo.

- Remus não quis espalhar a notícia porque poderia cair em mãos erradas e me usarem contra ele... coisas de guerra.

- Eu entendo... quanto tempo?

- Dois meses. Mas ele só soube há alguns dias, porque eu passei mal pela manhã, por três dias seguidos.

Florence riu.

- Eu sei como é isso...

- E você? Por que você não brigou para ir com eles, Florence? Achei que você iria querer defender seu marido...

- Eu não seria de nenhuma ajuda lá, Tonks. E eu não arriscaria a vida que trago comigo.

Tonks ficou em silêncio, sorrindo quando entendeu.

- Você também! Quando soube?

- Madame Pomfrey veio me ver e pedi que ela me examinasse há duas semanas. Eu estava dormindo demais e comendo demais e fora dos horários normais. Ela me confirmou. Estou grávida de cinco semanas. – ela sorriu, passando a mão sobre o ventre. – Ironia ou não, este bebê foi feito na noite anterior à morte de Dumbledore; Severus e eu criamos uma vida antes que ele fosse tirar a de Albus...

Um barulho na sala as fez correr, varinhas em punho.

- Remus!

- Severus!

Elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo que viram seus respectivos homens, Snape semi-consciente apoiado no ombro de um muito machucado Remus.

- Nós ganhamos... – murmurou Remus, largando Snape no sofá. – Harry conseguiu, graças a Severus...

Tonks correu para os braços de Remus enquanto Florence se ajoelhava ao lado do sofá, acariciando o rosto ensangüentado e sujo do marido.

- Papai! – gritou Stephen descendo as escadas, seguido de Eileen.

- Ele está...? – começou Eileen.

- Sim. Ele está vivo. – murmurou Florence, as lágrimas descendo sem que ela pudesse impedi-las. – Ele ajudou Harry a matar Voldemort... Remus, todos viram ele fazer isso?

- A maioria... mas aqueles que não viram já ficaram sabendo. Foi incrível, Flor. Por um momento achamos que estava tudo perdido, no próximo segundo, Harry saía debaixo da capa, jogava todas as verdades na cara de você-sabe-quem e Snape apareceu rindo e confirmando tudo o que Harry dizia, antes de pegar a espada de Griffindor e atirar para Neville para que o garoto matasse a Nagini. Voldemort partiu pra cima do Severus, gritando "_traidor_", quando Harry atacou, chamando a varinha anciã para ele e terminando com a guerra... Voldemort está, oficialmente, morto.

* * *

Snape demorou um tempo para se recuperar.

Enquanto ele estava de cama, sob os cuidados de três mulheres extremamente atenciosas - o que era o mesmo que dizer que Florence, Poppy e Eileen o enchiam a paciência -, o mundo lá fora o proclamava tão herói quanto Harry Potter. Alguns diziam que, se não fosse por Severus Snape, Harry jamais teria derrotado o Lord das Trevas.

Quando saiu o nome dos honrados heróis que ganhariam a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, junto ao nome de Harry, Hermione e Rony, estava o de Snape.

- Que idiotice. – reclamou Snape, fechando o Profeta Diário, e olhando para a esposa que lia um livro sentada ao lado dele na cama. – Eu não vou aparecer nessa cerimônia ridícula

- Você vai, sim, Sev. Eles estão reconhecendo que tudo o que você fez foi para a Ordem ganhar a guerra. – disse Florence, sorrindo, acariciando o ventre arredondado.

- E eles acham que me dando um pedaço redondo de ouro com meu nome gravado nele vai apagar tudo o que eu passei nesses anos todos pra que a Ordem ganhasse a maldita guerra?

- Não é assim, Sev. – ela suspirou quando o filho chutou seu estômago. – Nossa... Nick está agitado hoje.

Snape parou de resmungar e olhou para a barriga da esposa, sorrindo.

- Você devia perguntar à Pomfrey se você não está esperando gêmeos...

- Não duvido... – ela respirou fundo, acariciando o filho para ver se ele parava. - E se eu estiver... que nome daremos se for uma menina?

- Elizabeth. Eu sempre gostei desse nome.

- Era como você queria que Ís se chamasse. – Flor deitou ao lado do marido, a mão dele passando sobre seu ventre. – E se for menino?

- Você queria que Stephen se chamasse James... – murmurou Snape.

- Você não se importa? – questionou ela. – Eu lembro o fiasco que você fez quando soube que eu queria chamar seu filho com o nome daquele... qual foram as suas palavras, mesmo... ah, sim, "_Potter-Pulguento_"...

- Não me importo mais... se você quiser pode ser. Eu gosto até. James e Nicholas.

- Acho que se for mesmo gêmeos, nossa vida se tornará um tanto interessante, Sevy... – murmurou Florence, quase adormecendo no peito do marido.

Ela nem imaginava quão certa estava.

* * *

**FIM FOFO.**

* * *

Mil desculpas pela demora indesculpável.

Um beijo enorme pra quem revisou o capítulo anterior: **Emily Farias** (obrigada pelo elogio à minha imaginação "fértil", há quem diga que isso é "tardice" - rsrs), **Rossonera** (se achou hot antes, neste cap pegou fogo geral!), **Tati Hopkins** (saudades... alguma fic nova de vocês sobre Sev e Lene? Aguardo ansiosamente!), **Yasmin Potter** (filha linda! Flor perdeu a virgindade no meio duma floresta, tá bom pra vc?), **Coraline D. Snape** (acabou antes do 11... eu ia separar, sabe, mas aí decidi que seria crueldade fazer as leitoas esperar ainda mais pra ler o final.), **Lari SL** (calor antes, né? E agora?) e **buuba** (espero que tenha gostado do final!)

Espero que não tenham desistido de mim e que me deixem suas impressões finais, meninas!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
